My Brother's Ragdoll
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: AU. Akihiko goes to an annual family dinner, where he meets Misaki. It's practically love at first sight until he realizes that Misaki is his older brother's lover. Not only that after sleuthing on Akihiko's part he realizes that Misaki is being abused. Is he really in love with Misaki? Will he be able to help the broken teen? R&R. Disclaimer: Some Misaki OOC so don't hate me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**Akihiko's POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon. I had to wake up at a decent time today. Sure I did have that deadline, but even so I was going to be out of town with my phone off so Aikawa wouldn't be able to harass me like usual. I couldn't help but let the smile grow across my face, it was just too much fun to trouble her.

The house was a mess, though that really wasn't that unusual, maybe I could remember to hire a cleaning service to stop off while I'm gone. I laughed once again, because I realized that I wouldn't remember to do that. I never remembered to do anything really. How I was able to publish so many books and BL manga was really a mystery to even myself, but I always was able to do it.

I finished packing a bag with a change of clothes. It was the end of the year again. The same awful ritual that repeated itself every year for as long as I could remember. I took the bag and then grabbed my keys. I headed out to my car, the red foreign sports car. Just having the keys to it brought satisfaction. I have never been a materialistic person and I don't really care about rewards, but I loved this car. I'd never gotten toys really, but the first toy I ever saw was a remote toy car that looked just like mine. I never really wanted anything before that, so just finally having it was enough to satisfy me really. Taking a single step out of it summoned tons of fangirls, it was pleasing enough to know that I got something that was all mine, no matter how much someone else might want it.

All my childhood my brother took what was mine, just because it was mine. So this car was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

I got in and started the three hour drive. At least I figured it'd be three hours with traffic. I'd have to go to the old family house where my brother currently lived. His father lived, wherever the hell he lived, he was always moving. For whatever reason, instead of going to a restaurant like we had done every year, Haruhiko wanted to have dinner at home. Either way I didn't really care one way or the other the sooner it happened, the sooner I'd be out of there.

The drive had been going smooth enough, and I was proud of myself. I had been awake for about 4 hours and Takahashi Takahiro had not entered my thoughts. It was supposed to be a long drive so I thought to turn on the radio. But then that damn song had to come on. It was the worst song ever written. The lyrics started piercing through my head..

_Sono te hanasanai de hanasanai de _

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara _

_Donna toki demo waratte waratte _

_Hana wo sakasete yo_

Of course of all the songs that were popular right now they had to play that song. This old song… 8 months old and they're still playing this song! That was our song… our song that he had to ruin! Since high school there was no man or woman that I had ever loved like I loved Takahashi Takahiro. We knew each other since high school. Of course he was completely oblivious to my affections, but I never pressed it because I would rather have him as a friend than as nothing.

8 months ago I heard this song. Immediately without hesitation I thought about Takahiro. So I bought him the CD. It was a small gesture, and it was definitely nothing new. I always had bought things for Takahiro, so him not thinking the song meant anything was really know surprise. I loved him, he didn't nor would he ever love me, and I was fine.

But then came last month. It was his wedding, already the worst day of my life as it was. It was at his reception and the DJ announce the newlyweds first dance. I was already trying to conceal my fist under the table, but then it started to play.

_Sono te hanasanai de hanasanai de _

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara _

_Donna toki demo waratte waratte _

_Hana wo sakasete yo_

I saw her smile, and I saw him lip sync while they glided across the dance floor. As a best friend I should've been happy that he chose my song for the first dance. As a best friend, I should've been happy that I helped him choose something. But then again, I never felt like a friend to him. I never wanted to be his best friend. I had to leave to go to the bathroom. I hated myself in that moment, because I was acting like a heart-broken ex-girlfriend and I had no right to feel that way. I came back and started to block out the rest

of the wedding. I was already making plans of how to politely leave the wedding. The last thing I remember being in attendance for was some mousy kid giving the best man's toast. It was his little brother, who for whatever reason I never had formally met. Actually I knew the reason, whenever I hung out with Takahiro I always did my best to make sure we were alone.

I contined the drive and I continued to seethe in my thoughts the rest of the drive up. I had tried to hate Takahiro, but it was impossible. How could you hate someone who is so purehearted.

Huh? I didn't account for that it only took me about an hour to get there today. Dammit that means I'd be stuck there waiting awkwardly for two hours until Haruhiko got home and Father arrived. Not that I really cared for their company, but I didn't want to be in that large house alone. And to bother Tanaka who had tons of work, would be too troublesome. After parking I went to the front door, and took out my keys. "Dammit, I forgot to bring the keys to the family house." After a heavy sigh I rang the door bell.

But then the door opened and it wasn't Tanaka. All I saw was a beautiful head of silk brunet colored hair and somehow I knew that my whole life would be changed forever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the prologue of my newest story. This is my first Junjou Fanfiction. Please be kind, but criticism is always welcome. I love you if you realized that song was the Junjou Theme song. I don't own Junjou and I don't own the song. I just love them like crazy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The door opened and it wasn't Takana holding the door. It was the most gorgeous brunet. I didn't notice it at first because he was bowing and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting. I was prepping the oven and got distracted."

His adorable voice was one thing, but then he lifted his head up. Those. Emerald. Eyes. The second they met mine, it was done. I was helpless, there was nothing I could do against it. I was his. I did my best to keep a cool disposition though. I was still getting over Takahiro. I was just on the brink of tears not even hour ago. It was only a month since he was married after all. Come to think of it, this kid looked familiar… something about him.

"Have we met before? What's your name?"

"Takahashi Misaki." He said it with a sweet smile as he took my bag and led me in.

"You're not by any chance related to a Takahashi Takahiro, are you?"

"Hai! He's my older brother. I'm so grateful to him, without his recommendation I wouldn't be living here now." He blushed a little, which was sort of confusing. What would be embarrassing about living here?

"Right, the best man at the wedding." I smirked as he looked up confused. "I was there for the toast. So if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

He looked up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well my brother arranged for me to have a job for me and it was working for Usami-san. I was his assistant, but then stuff happened and he doesn't want me to work anymore. He decided I'd just help with keeping the house for him. He's been really kind to me." I couldn't help but notice the kid talked like there was a gun in the back of his head. I know Haruhiko, he's not cruel, but people who know him would never speak so kindly about him. Something definitely was off, but I let it go.

I watched him start preparing rice and frying vegetables. He slowly started humming some song. He had a pretty enough voice, I liked listening until I realized what the song he was singing was. Of course it was Takahiro's wedding song.

I looked away as I muttered softly to myself, "God that song is so tiresome." I must not have been quiet enough because he stopped singing instantly. Then those emerald eyes looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't really like that song much myself. It was strange I heard it at my brother's wedding and then it seemed like it started playing on the radio more." He chuckled a bit, I couldn't help but smile as well. It was comforting enough to know that I wasn't the only one who realized that song was being played more lately.

"It's fine. So have you met my father?" I guess he had because he just looked over at some wooden bear carving and smiled.

"Yes. We met on a train once when I was late getting to work for Usami-san. I had to teach him how to use the train, and then we started bonding over the wooden bear carvings. Then I found out he's Usami-san's boss and father. I have to be honest, I was excited to hear I would be meeting you. All the members of your family have been so kind to me."

I just smiled and looked away. I was honestly just happy watching him cook all this food. He had prepared so many dishes. Whenever he turned around I examined how his shoulder length hair and slender frame made him look effeminate. Realistically, his face was effeminate too, but the fact that he had no breasts made it clear that he was a man.

"Wait, your name is Misaki." I hadn't meant to be so abrupt especially since we were just there in silence. But I couldn't help it. Aside from certain male characteristics he was a woman, to give the name Misaki just seemed too much. Like his whole existence was a running gag or something.

"Yes, it's a girl's name I know, but my parents liked it I guess or something." He seemed to frown the slightest bit at the mention of his parents. If you didn't look at him closely enough, you would have never noticed it. I guess, I was watching him extremely closely.

We talked for a bit more when I heard the door started to jostle, Haruhiko must have been home. Misaki lowered the burners and then ran to the door.

"Welcome home Usami-san." Misaki said smiling at him kindly. He removed Haruhiko's jacket and went to take his briefcase. He would've done that, at least, but Haruhiko grabbed him from behind and held him close. He kissed his neck.

"I thought I told you to call me Usagi." I felt my mouth drop. Takahiro always called me Usagi. Once again, my brother had to take something that was mine. Did he hire this kid, knowing of my affection for Takahiro. He knew I'd be here, but would he really go to all that trouble? What?! Was he just trying to rub it in my face that he had a Takahashi man in his life when I didn't? Well, that wouldn't really surprise me. Haruhiko always had time on his hands when it came around to that sort of thing.

Misaki struggled.. "Usami-san! Your brother's here… Stop joking around like this."

Finally, the boy managed to get away. I noticed the slightest relief on my end when he stopped. But was that really for Takahiro, or was it because I started to want Misaki as well?

I watched as Misaki went upstairs to put Haruhiko's things away. He tripped over a step. I smirked a bit. This boy was nothing like Takahiro at all. Takahiro was a jock, smart, smooth, and had very masculine good looks. Misaki was apparently clumsy. I remember during the wedding he could barely even get the toasts out, no one laughed at his jokes because he couldn't time anything right. Eventually towards the end I think people chuckled a bit out of pity. For the most part he was attractive, but extremely effeminate. In fact, from all I've seen of the boy he's only fit to be a housewife.

I must have been thinking to seriously on the matter. I finally came back to reality when I heard my brother clear his throat. I looked forward and saw his frame in front of me. He was looking down on me, even though I was sitting down and he was standing this summed up our relationship too perfectly. I stood up and looked at him. Normally I never asked about his life, we never really spoke about anything. We just would greet each other and then move on. But this year, well today had filled me with too many unanswered questions.

"Why is the boy living with you?"

"What, do you have all Takahashis on reserve?" He looked away. My brother and I rarely ever made full on eye contact.

"I didn't say that, but he works for you. Isn't that unprofessional? And he lives with Takahiro."

"Ha. How little you know about anything, little brother." God, anything he said was so condescending. "Takahiro got a job in Osaka for better pay. Misaki was going to move with them, but I decided he would live here. About a few weeks ago though, I decided I didn't want him to work for me anymore, now he just works around the house." I made a mental note to myself to find out what the hell happened at work. Misaki said earlier and now Haruhiko was talking about how something happened at work so Misaki can't work there anymore. It was just too strange.

Haruhiko then continued to look at me. "And in case you were wondering Misaki is my lover." The words fell out of his mouth far too casually, that it pissed me off.

I guess he didn't time that well enough because Misaki came blazing down the steps, he tripped but then got back up and ran to Haruhiko's side.

"What's wrong with you Usagi-san?! I asked you to stop joking like that! He'll get the wrong idea about us?"

I couldn't help but smirk silently, I loved watching Haruhiko get rejected so blatantly. But he just looked at Misaki.

"The wrong idea? Then tell me what the right idea is."

Evidently they must have been a couple, because the emerald eyed boy just pouted in blatant defeat and went back to cooking. He didn't look at anyone I just watched him mutter quietly to himself as he cut more vegetables and prepared beefs.

I had had my fill of my brother so I went upstairs to finally greet Tanaka. He was folding freshly cleaned and dried towels. I smiled and sat next to him. He was standing and turned to the side and smiled down at me.

"Good evening, young Master."

"Good evening Tanaka." I looked down as I tried to think of how to ask him about Misaki and Haruhiko's relationship. Then again, I never had to ask much Tanaka always knew my thoughts for the most part.

"Misaki is a rather curious young man. Haruhiko's feelings have been made clear. I don't fully understand how Misaki feels. To speak to him, he seems far too dependent on Haruhiko, but that's to be expected after everything I guess. Haruhiko has taken good enough care of the boy."

"What do you mean, everything? What happened?"

"Well at work… a male co-worker paid a lot of attention to Misaki. Misaki didn't think too much of it. Until that co-worker… well… anyway, Haruhiko saved him and decided he should work here and not work."

I looked at him surprised; perhaps I had been too quick to judge maybe Misaki was changing Haruhiko for the better. "Well, I guess it's good that they're together then."

Tanaka just continued folding, he no longer looked at me. "Yes young Master, perhaps that is a good thing."

I rolled my eyes and left, clearly there must have been more to the story. I knew though that Tanaka had told me all he planned to tell me. I'd watch Misaki closely to see what I could find out.

I went downstairs and the food was cooked on heating pans to stay fresh. I looked at the time on my phone. Father should arrive in about half an hour. Haruhiko smiled at Misaki and caressed his cheek. The younger brunet just looked down and from the angle he was at I faintly detected a blush. Haruhiko then went to walk upstairs. Misaki followed after him. Neither of them seemed to notice me at all. I just sat on the couch and started reading. I had only known this boy a few hours and I was becoming jealous. I hated it, I didn't understand it. But then I was also a bit relieved since I met Misaki I found that I didn't really feel sad about Takahiro.

I just started reading, I didn't want to even think about what was going on upstairs. The idea of it made me cringe. I guess the tables had turned and for the first time I wanted something that my brother had.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be Misaki's POV. It will contain smut. Please review so I can continue. I plan on making this Fanfiction really long. I estimate about 20 chapters for the most part this length. All thoughts good or bad are welcome. Many thanks to Suzuki Chiyeko and Yaoi Addicts Anonymous. I really needed their help for this fanfiction. I apologize for the Ouran fanfiction that I started and stopped. I really do want to do it but it fell flat and I thought of a whole new direction. I do, however, plan on finishing this one and uploading really fast. THank you so much for support.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Misaki's POV**

I had been cooking the food. Usami-san's younger brother, Akihiko-san had gone upstairs.

"Ah, the food is done. I do hope the Usami men like what I have prepared." Suddenly I felt familiarly strong arms wrap around my waist. I felt his breath on my neck as he breathed out my name. "Misaki, I missed you."

I pushed him off and felt my cheeks get hot. I bent over to the drawer to get out the heating pans for the food. "I finished cooking." I plugged in the heating pans and set the food on it. I put it on a low setting and smiled. He looked at me. Usami-san didn't say a word, but I knew what he wanted. I didn't want to today, just because I had been working so hard I was sleepy. But how could I refuse after all he did for me? If it wasn't for him I—I don't even want to think about what would've happened.

He started walking upstairs and almost like second nature I started following after him. I saw Akihiko-san walk to the couch. He seemed sort of upset, but I couldn't tell for sure I was walking by so fast. Whenever I followed Haruhiko upstairs it seemed like it took me forever to walk up each step. He opened the door for me and once I was inside he locked the door behind him.

"Misaki, I want you." He pushed me to the bed. I looked away.

"Please Usami-san. Please stop it, I'm just tired from cooking." I must have offended him. He got up and glared at me. "You're troublesome, Misaki. Do you like toying with my feelings like this? You always turn me away. Is this how you were before? No wonder that co-worker did what he did." I felt my heart ache as he said that. He was right, I was toying with him. I was being awful to him.

"Misaki, after all I've done for you. I do it because I want you to love me. I tell you everything I think you want to hear, yet I get nothing in return. It's tiresome, you're a burden." I started to tear I couldn't help it. He glared at me, he looked so cold towards me. It was like this every time that we were together. I kissed his neck, reluctantly.

"Usami-san, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I looked at him and hugged him. I kissed his neck again. He immediately took my hand and placed it on his member, he was already hard. He pushed me back down against the mattress.

"Misaki, I told you to call me Usagi." He said it forcefully. He started undressing me rather aggressively. I could hear some of the fabric tear. I whimpered. I didn't want him, I didn't want anyone like this, but he wouldn't stop. He never would stop it. I felt a cold chill against my member and I realized I was completely naked, totally and utterly exposed. He moved his fingers to my clenched entrance. He forced them inside and granted himself access. It hurt terribly, but what could I do? I owed him my life. I relaxed myself. Soon he flipped me over and continued forcing his fingers in and out of me. It never stopped hurting, but sometimes I was able to pretend that I liked it. Instead of screams of pain I managed to form the syllables. "USAGI!"

He kept at it until I felt him. He stroked his cock against my entrance as he spread my cheeks apart. I bit against the pillow because I knew this would hurt immensely. I continued to scream in to the pillow. The tears kept streaming down to my chin. After a few minutes I felt a burst inside me. I knew he was done. It was always like this, but then after I always wished that he'd stop.

Once again, I was abruptly flipped over. I felt him start to gratify me with his firm hard grip. "Usagi!" I moaned out as I couldn't help it. He kissed me passionately shoving his tongue down my throat. I looked at him. He loved me. He took care of me and I owed him my life. I started to tear. I was awful, how could I be so ungrateful to him. All he did was want me and I treated him terribly. Now despite my protests, he started pleasuring me. I loved him, I was sure of it. How could I not love him? I kissed him back. But then after only a few more strokes I burst. "I'm sorry Usagi-san. Forgive me." I wrapped my arms around him, but he pushed me back to the bed and started dressing himself.

He only ever took his pants off and only pulled his boxers half way down. I never really had seen completely naked before. That didn't bother me so much as how I always had to be completely nude. He cleared his throat and glared at me.

"I'm going down for dinner, my father will be here soon. I don't want you to eat with us. I'll have Tanaka bring you food."

I smiled and started to throw on my shirt. I wanted to say something before he left. I wanted to make sure he knew I wanted him to. "Ok, hurry back Usagi-san."

He glared at me. "Hurry back? Isn't that what you said to your parents when you killed them?"

I nodded and waited for him to leave. I shoved my face into my pillow and started crying. How could I be so despicable? I killed my parents. Not directly, but it was my fault. I told them to hurry back and they drove recklessly on my behalf and crashed. Now I had Haruhiko who spoiled me and saved my life and I said such heartless a thing to him. I thought I was being kind, loving even. He was right to glare at me.

I hugged the pillow tightly, and tried to stop my tears. Then I started thinking back to the day we met.

* * *

**_8 Months Ago_**

My job was simple enough, I just did whatever Haruhiko asked, whether it was type up a report, get him coffee, go to meetings in his place. He paid me well enough, and I was actually pretty good at it. I messed up a lot at first, but Haruhiko was always kind towards me. It was strange how we met. It was actually on my way to go to his office for my interview. He was taking the train and seemed really confused. Everyone else around for the most part was just sort of mean and rushing him. I don't like anyone to be treated that way. I walked up to him and helped him buy a ticket. I found out that we were headed for the same place and I asked him to walk with me. He was rich so he'd probably never walked anywhere. I'd feel terrible if it showed up on the news that he got lost or killed or something.

While we were on the subway we started talking and it came out that he was the man I was interviewing with.

"Ah Usami-san. It's so good to meet you. It's like fate, no?" I remember Haruhiko gave me a strange look. I smiled at him. "You know, fate. I can see why most people would think that's silly because of all the bad things in this world. But I like to think everything happens for a reason."

He just stared at me for a long time, I was worried I offended him. "You're hired." And that was the end of the discussion. I had no formal interview, but I guess that showing him how to ride the train was proof of my abilities.

* * *

_**2 weeks ago.**_

I had been living with Haruhiko for about 2 months, but working for him for 8 months. Takahiro and his girlfriend were still in the city for the wedding, but Takahiro had accepted the job and was there a few days a week. Haruhiko was so generous and let me move in with him. I moved in with him before the wedding that way I would be less burdensome on them. Even though I was his assistant at the office, I also did my best to clean up and cook dinner. Even though Sebastian was there I wanted to make sure that I didn't give him any extra work.

I went to work like usual. Today wasn't as busy as it usually was and a co-worker Sumi- san invited me to drink. I told Haruhiko I would be a little late getting home. He glared at me, which made me think he didn't want me to, but I just took that as him being overprotective.

We went to get drinks and I was fine. I only got a soda. I felt really immature for buying that but I didn't really want to drink. I wasn't even really interested in hanging out with Sumi-san, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend besides Haruhiko. Sumi was getting really drunk at least I thought, when he asked me to walk him home. I agreed because I didn't want him to get hurt. We were walking when he pulled me out to the alley and pressed me against the brick wall.

"Sumi-san please stop it! You're drunk and not thinking straight!" He laughed at me, and I realized he wasn't drunk.

"Interesting choice of words Misaki-chan." He pressed his body against mine as he ran a hand through my hair. He squeezed my ass and crashed his cold chapped lips against mine. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Usami-San!" My eyes widened as the words flew out of my mouth. Why would I call for him? That made no sense. I mean sure, the bar was around the corner from the office building but Usami-san wouldn't save me. I must have pissed Sumi-san off by yelling that because when I looked up he raised his hand up to smack me straight across the face. I shut my eyes bracing myself for the impending smack, but it never came. I then felt Sumi-san being pulled from me. When I opened my eyes I saw Haruhiko standing there. I clutched at my chest and was breathing heavily. He pulled Sumi-san close and whispered something. I'd never find out what he said, but it sent Sumi running. Then as cool as ever he walked up to me and pulled me in close for an embrace.

"Did he hurt you Misaki? I don't know what I'd do if he had hurt you."

I didn't know how I felt about Haruhiko-san, but I was in trouble and the first thing I called out was his name. And what's more is that I called out for him and he saved me. I had never been attracted to a man before. As I thought about it, I'd never been truly attracted to anyone before.

I just surrendered and looked up at Haruhiko and kissed him passionately. I didn't know what to say, thank you wasn't enough. No words were enough so I kissed him and he kissed me back.

I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands through his hair tugging on his hair ever so slightly. His strong hands caressed my back as they crept up my shirt. I felt his breath mixing with mine. He pulled away and grabbed my hand leading me to his car. My heart was racing and I felt my cock hardening. He didn't look at me anymore, which confused me, but I felt embarrassed. I had just pounced on him when all he was doing was being a friend. We're both guys, why would I do something like that?

"Usami-san I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He didn't look at me he just pulled over the car. He looked at me for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You're not working there anymore."

He didn't address what I said. But he seemed colder, whereas usual he was serious. He grabbed my hand, but the movement was robotic more or less. "Never go out of the house unless I'm with you. I never want that to happen again. You're too sweet, you think the best of everyone."

"Usami-san?"

"You'll be either with me or at home. I don't want to talk anymore alright."

I just sat back in the seat and nodded, it was intimidating. I missed that passion from the alleyway. When he touched me, the heat of the moment when he saved me and embraced me. It was gone, and it felt like none of that happened.

Eventually we got home, but he didn't talk he just took me home and fucked me. There was no other way to describe it, I felt ravaged and abused. There was hardly any kissing, no chance for me to put up a fight. He flipped me on the bed exposed my bare bottom. I remember looking back at him, he quickly and harshly jerked himself off and used his precum as lubricant. From there he just crashed inside of me.

The whole time I wanted to leave. I screamed into the pillow and cried until he was done and pulled out.

The second he was off of me, I got up and started dressing. I yelled random nonsense because I couldn't think straight. I'm pretty sure I managed to tell him I was leaving and never coming back. He just watched me and casually lit up a cigarette.

"Where do you plan to go Misaki?"

"Eh?"

"Where do you plan to go Misaki? Are you going to be a burden on your brother? I mean, it's bad enough he didn't get to get a proper education like he wanted to. Now, when he finally has a chance at happiness you're going to burden him again?"

"W-well I don't want to be burden."

"Really? I mean, what thanks have you given me? Did I not save your life? You came on to me, and now you act like I'm a monster."

I just dropped the clothes that I had gathered, looking back on it I'm pretty sure most of the clothes were his anyway. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. I started to tear. Every word he had said, it was all so casual. It was all true. I was horrible, I was manipulative. I just used people, burdened them. He looked at me, and he continued to smoke his cigarette. I walked closer and apologized profusely.

He just pulled me in for a tight embrace and kissed me passionately. I had already been bad enough, so I didn't fight. I just let him do all that he wanted to me.

_And then I was his._

* * *

__A/N: Thank you for reading. I have uploaded the Prologue and Two Chapters all at once. So I really hope I get reviews before I continue writing it all. I love any criticism that I get good or bad. Also please tell me if you have any requests. Thank you again. And again thank you Suzuki Chiyeko without you I would not have been at all confident in posting this story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Misaki had finally stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and sniffled a bit. "Crying isn't going to help anything. Haruhiko was a little rough, but he wasn't wrong. I have been burdensome. Cry-ing is just going to make it worse." To cheer himself up, he decided to read the latest volume of the Kan that he had managed to get for himself.

He stood up to quickly and whimpered a bit. He held his back, and felt the soreness he knew he had gotten more bruises from being thrown down to hard. Not to mention how sore his ass felt from being pounded into. He took a few deep breaths and rushed to get the latest volume off the bookshelf. It was only off the other end of the room, but it hurt. Luckily, he was able to hide the pain while Haruhiko was in the room. He lay back down on the bed and was already starting feel better. The pain didn't last that long, especially since in the last few weeks Misaki had gotten used to that the pain. Still, it did hurt.

He started reading and ran his slender finger across each picture examining it closely. He sighed in relief as he continued reading. He had stopped sniffling, but he could feel that his eyes were still puffy, but the pain had subsided for the most part and he was feeling a lot happier.

Downstairs, Tanaka had prepared plates of the food Misaki had spent the last few hours slaving over and he served the Usami men their dinners. Haruhiko smiled as he took a bite and looked at his father. "Do you enjoy the meal? Misaki prepared it all by himself."

Fuyuhiko took a bite and nodded in approval. "Yes, it is quite tasty. Then again, he's always been good in the kitchen. I really enjoyed the confectioneries and rice cakes he made me for New Years. My secretary enjoyed them as well." He turned to Akihiko and smiled. "So do you enjoy Takahashi-kun cooking?" He smiled and continued eat his food.

Fuyuhiko had a particular fondness of the boy after he had helped him ride the train. While on the train he noticed the wood carving the boy had of a bear with three fish. Then Misaki just let him have the bear. He liked the boy's kind and gentle nature. He also liked how much kinder Haruhiko had become since they had started spending time together. True, he didn't know the full nature of their relationship. And to most people, Haruhiko seemed exactly the same as he was a rather stoic individual, but he knew his son as well as he could.

Akihiko looked at the food and smiled, thinking about how much preparation had gone into the meal. He remembered watching Misaki's hands move with such precision and focus as he prepared the meal. And his efforts paid off as it tasted delicious, almost as his skin would taste. His eyes widened in surprise. Where did that come from?! The boy was barely 18 or 19 right? Then there was also the crucial fact that he was Takahiro's. He had gotten lost in thought again. He remembered that his father had asked him a question. "Oh yes Father. It's tasty."

Haruhiko scoffed as he took a sip of his scotch. "You'd think the novelist would have thought of more to say than that."

Akihiko glared at him. "And you'd think after all these years of petty jabs you'd have something cleverer to say by now."

Haruhiko continued eating and looked at him again. "It's funny though, you would have thought that you would've been able to help Misaki. After you claim to be Takahiro's best friend, yet you didn't even know about he and his new wife moved to Osaka."

Akihiko gritted his teeth and glared at his brother. He felt his fist tighten under the table. In this moment, there was no one he hated more. He hated him even more considering that he was right after all. Akihiko had neglected his duties as a best friend, and why? It was all just because he was bitter about his feelings being totally unnoticed and unrequited. Even so, Akihiko loved Takahiro. To love someone means to have their best interests at heart. It means to ensure their happiness, but because Akihiko felt hurt he ignored that.

Haruhiko must have noticed Akihiko's expression because he smirked to himself and rewarded himself by finishing off his drink. Then he decided to twist the knife. He called Tanaka.

"Please, try to bring this food to Misaki and make sure he eats this time…Also tell him I'll be with him shortly."

Fuyuhiko had been eating all the food gushing about how delicious it was. Then he spent time talking about wooden carvings. He hadn't really given much attention to the bickering brothers especially since it was simply a far too regular occurrence. He wanted to spend time with his two sons so even if they would act childish he was determined to make the most of it.

Tanaka nodded and smiled as he went to prepare the plate. Soon he was done and he went upstairs to see Misaki. Misaki smiled at Tanaka. "Oh thank you Sebastian, but I'm not really hungry besides, you should make sure there's enough for everyone else to eat. I wanted you to try it, too." Tanaka set the food down on the dresser next to Misaki.

He normally would've cringed at being called 'Sebastian' but he was used to it by now and there were much more pressing issues. "Misaki, there is more than enough for everyone, and I even set aside a plate for myself. Did you eat at all today?"

Misaki looked at the food and smiled back at Tanaka. "I ate while I was preparing the food. I had to make sure it tasted good enough. But fine I'll eat if you want, Sebastian." He rushed to get the bowl of rice, and raised it to his hands, but he dropped the bowl. It fell to the floor, shattered, and left hot rice all over the floor. Misaki panicked. "Oh I'm so sorry I'll go get a broom and some rags to clean up."

He stood up and went to the door, trying to be careful of the sharp edges of the broken China. He was about halfway to the door when he felt Sebastian pull him back to the bed. The meat and vegetables were unharmed so he laid the food next to Misaki on the opposite side of the bed. "Just stay here and eat. I'll bring up more rice for you and I'll clean up. Just eat." Misaki just nodded and started eating some of the vegetables. "Thank you, and I'm sorry again."

Tanaka just nodded and went out to get another bowl, and then he'd get the cleaning supplies. Tanaka never had children of his own, so perhaps that's why he had a soft spot for Misaki. Taking care of children like Haruhiko and Akihiko wasn't as fulfilling. They were spoiled and rather cold. Misaki genuinely appreciated Tanaka's help and even depended on him in matters like these.

On the way downstairs, Akihiko was headed to the upstairs bathroom. "Taking a break from the family already, Young Master?"

Akihiko stopped half up the stairs like he had been caught on camera shoplifting. Damn, Tanaka never missed anything. "I just needed to clear my head. Haruhiko can be so bothersome… Anyway, I'll be back down soon enough."

Tanaka just nodded and headed back down. Misaki had taken exactly two bites of the food. "Well, I want to wait for the rice before I eat." His newest volume of the Kan was next to his plate. "Oh! Haruhiko bought this for me I don't want it to get dirty." He set the food tray on the bed and carefully got off the bed to make sure he didn't cause Tanaka anymore trouble. Then he took the book and went over to put the book away.

Akihiko heard the boy talking to himself and couldn't help but smile. It wouldn't hurt to say hi to the boy. He walked to the room. In the room the bookshelf was the lower half of the small entertainment system. He noticed Misaki bend over to put the book back in next to the other books he had. The boy's shirt rode up and exposed his back. Akihiko was about to make his presence known when he saw the bruises. All over his lower back there were bruises. He gritted his teeth and made his way downstairs. He sat back in his chair and resumed eating. He wanted to say something, find out what the hell that was… Misaki barely tolerated public displays of affection, would he really be interested in punishment games? Still, he couldn't just make a big deal out of that with no proof. He'd have to find out. He was spending the night here and leaving tomorrow. Hopefully, the investigation would be fruitless. Hopefully, he was just overreacting and this was just some silly sort of jealousy.

He took another bite and calmed himself down. Hopefully that was the case.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of you. This is the most Story Followers and Reviews I've ever gotten on a story. I really put a lot of effort into this story and I think it's paid off. So please continue reading and reviewing. I'll try my hardest to put out chapters at a decent pace.

I want to thank Suzuki Chiyeko. You have been so helpful and have been a really wonderful Beta for me.

Blue Sock Monkey, Guestnekosback , Thank you so much for your reviews. And thank you to all those who have followed and/or favorited my story. I am grateful and I want to try to address all reviews.

Lastly I want to address Nonyo Business. You're review was really detailed. So thanks. I guess my writing wasn't clear enough so I want to address all the issues in your review step by step.

You're first issue was:

1. Stop telling us how effeminate Misaki is. While I don't agree with that in the first place, if you're bent on describing him that way, once is enough. You used the same word at least three times in one short chapter. It's redundant.

To this I'd like to say that that wasn't really how I viewed him. It was Akihiko examining him. Realistically, it was just to juxtapose him to Takahiro. But you're right, it was redundant. So in the future I'll try to find more words and improve my writing in that way.

Next you said:

2. Haruhiko does not smoke. Usagi is the only brother who does. It feels like you only put in that detail to make Haruhiko worse... but by doing so you made the character into something he is not.

3. Also, Sumi...was never interested in Misaki - he liked Usagi. He's a mischievous character, but he isn't a rapist. So I don't know where you got your idea for that from.

I put these together because I have the same reasoning. I'd hate to be redundant. I put in the summary that this was an AU. I know that only Usagi smokes, but it wasn't really to make Haruhiko worse. When I wrote that I wanted to make him cooler. That was just my opinion. I guess I didn't really think that smoking was such a bad detail. As for Sumi, it really wasn't a character that was going to be developed. So it was a waste of an OC and he won't be around to use Misaki to get to Akihiko. Also I just needed to establish Misaki's dependence on Haruhiko.

4. Haruhiko also not a rapist. I'm really sick and tired of coming across stories that paint him this way. Yes, did he force a kiss on Misaki? I agree, he did that. But did he stop when Misaki said no? YES. You know who doesn't stop when Misaki says no? Usagi, but you don't see stories putting him as rapist then having some other guy come in and be Misaki's white knight to save him. Somehow, he gets a pass because girls cream their panties over him. I see this as a ridiculous double standard, and also a trite storyline. Sad how something that isn't even accurate is such a commonly used plot.

5. I really don't think Haruhiko is as petty as you write him. If you want to pit him against Usagi in your story, gunning for Misaki, I think you could do that without writing him as such a one-dimensional, poorly characterized villain.

I feel that both was the same issue. But Haruhiko is a rapist. But watching Junjou Romantica I felt that Usagi was a rapist. Even though Misaki did want to have sex with him, he did say no. So it was rape. In this I just wanted to address that in the bedroom Haruhiko wasn't gentle with Misaki. The story is called My Brother's Ragdoll. If Haruhiko was caring and affectionate and took his time with Misaki it wouldn't be my story. I don't know if that really helps you, but that's all I can say to defend my story.

6. I'm disgusted with the story due to all these points.

I'm sorry that you're disgusted but there's nothing that I can do to help that. This is the world of fanfiction. I think all of the people on here are just trying to fine tune their writing skills, or maybe they just wanted to have fun and write a story. I am writing this story for both of these reasons. I think that you were rather harsh. Perhaps it would have been more valid if I was getting paid to write these stories but I am not, and I don't own Junjou Romantica as much as I wish I did. Not really that I want to own it I just want to move in to the computer and live in the anime and then I'd be a guy and I'd date all of them. LOL. But seriously Haruhiko isn't a rapist he just abuse Misaki by manipulating him. The focus should be more on what he says to Misaki. After he says hurtful things that makes Misaki feel horrible, Misaki stops fighting and lets him do whatever he wants.

Also I don't know if you've written stories, but I ship Misaki/Akihiko and so really anyone that isn't Usagi is going to be portrayed in a bad light. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal POV

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly. No one really talked anymore and the three Usami men just finished the meal. Once they had completely finished Fuyuhiko announced that he has a business meeting first thing in the morning and he had to fly out in an hour. Haruhiko awkwardly embraced his father in an attempt to show Akihiko they had a closer relationship. It was a truly sorry display. Akihiko just completely ignored the attempt. He behaved as he normally would have and just shook his father's hand. Finally, the old man was gone.

Afterwards Haruhiko informed Tanaka that he was going to take a bath before he went to bed. He and Tanaka went to the bathroom. Akihiko smiled as this presented the perfect chance for him to see Misaki.

Misaki had been flooding his thoughts since he first saw those emerald eyes, but now it had gotten much worse. Ever since he'd seen those bruises on Misaki's milky skinned back, he started losing it. His head had been spinning. Akihiko just wanted to know if this was a regular occurrence. If it was a normal thing, how could Misaki speak so kindly of his lover? He didn't seem to fear him at all. That was the most disconcerting part of all.

He let a few minutes pass until he knew for sure Haruhiko was bathing. Now was his chance. He was going to go up to Misaki's room, but then saw the brunet coming downstairs with his dishes. He smiled kindly at the silver haired Usami.

"Ah, Akihiko-san. I'm sorry if I've disrupted you. I just wanted to wash my dishes."

"No need to apologize. I wanted to speak with you anyway."

"Oh, really?"

Akihiko came next to him and watched the slender fingered boy wash the dishes. He smiled and thought of how to bring up the subject. He didn't want to just ambush him with a ton of questions; he wouldn't get any results that way.

"Well, you live with Haruhiko now? Do you miss living with Takahiro?" Akihiko thought that question was simply enough. He wasn't aware that he had just found the key to all of Misaki's inner thoughts.

"I do miss living with him sometimes. After all, we've lived together for so long. On the other hand, I was glad to leave. Because of me, he barely got a chance to live his life. I was a burden to him. Moving out, and letting him be happy was like repaying my debt to him in some way. It's entirely my fault after all."

"What's your fault, Misaki?"

"It's all because of me that my parents died. I told them to hurry home to see me, and then they drove too recklessly. Because of me, my brother couldn't go to the university of his dreams. " A tear trickled down his cheek. "I killed them…"

Akihiko quickly pulled the boy towards him and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault. You had no control over that. How could you blame yourself for that?"

Misaki normally would've pushed him off, but he was hurt and liked the man's strong arms around him. It felt different; so warm and gentle. He felt his eyes widen when Akihiko released him. His heart had started racing. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He didn't want the hug to end. He wanted Akihiko to hold him forever. He blushed, but then quickly went back to scrubbing the dishes. What on Earth was he thinking? How could he be so foolish? This was Haruhiko's brother. To have such a thought would be cruel to Haruhiko. Had he not caused him enough pain as it was?

"Ah! So anyway, it's really not so bad. I mean, I'm learning a lot here with Haruhiko. He's been so patient with me. I just have to work on being so cold towards him. After all he's done for me, it's cruel to not return his wants."

Akihiko looked back at him. He wanted to hug him again. He wanted to have him close and smell the sweet scent of his hair. He wanted to caress his back and memorize ever contour of his body. He quickly halted that line of thinking once he registered what the boy had just said. He thought to himself, 'Could he really believe that? Just because Haruhiko gives him a job doesn't mean they have to have sex. It most certainly doesn't mean that he can bruise Misaki like this.'

The author made a bold move; he needed to find out about those bruises. He hugged Misaki again, but this time he let his hands press on the boy's lower back. Misaki pushed him off after wincing. "Please, Akihiko-san. I'm a bit sore there."

Akihiko lifted the back of his shirt. "How did you get all of these bruises?" He asked with a genuinely concerned voice, as he really needed to find out the cause of it.

Misaki wasn't thinking and just answered honestly. He looked at the floor and spoke quietly, as he was genuinely ashamed of himself. "I was cruel to Haruhiko. I made him upset. I shouldn't have said no…"

Akihiko fought the urge to grab Misaki and drive him far away from this place and never look back. What the hell was going on here? How could Haruhiko abuse Misaki so badly that he left bruises? And how could Misaki justify the bruises by blaming himself? This was all very confusing.

He would have questioned the brunet further, but Misaki made up some random excuse and fled to his room. He had lost track of time. When he went upstairs, he saw a very serious looking Haruhiko.

What Akihiko and Misaki were unaware of was that Haruhiko had noticed their first embrace. For no real reason, Haruhiko decided at the last minute to take a shower instead of a bath, which took less time. Once he was done, he was about to go downstairs to get something to drink. He stopped about halfway down the staircase when he saw HIS Misaki and Akihiko embracing. To put it bluntly, Haruhiko was furious.

Misaki smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Haruhiko. "Oh, you're already dried off. I hope your bath was relaxing for you."

Haruhiko completely ignored Misaki's statement. "Why did you let Akihiko hug you?"

Misaki looked at him, almost in shock. "Oh no, it was nothing like that. I was telling him about my parents and Takahiro. He was trying to comfort me."

"Oh, so you just used Akihiko to make yourself feel better?"

"I- I didn't use him. We were just talking and that's all Usagi-san!"

Haruhiko pulled Misaki close applying far too much pressure. "I never want you to speak to Akihiko again."

He gulped and whined a bit. "Please Haruhiko, he's your brother. He's been kind to me. I think we could become friends."

The thought of Akihiko hanging around Misaki on a regular basis infuriated him. He had been enraged enough, but this was taking it too far. He released Misaki from his grip, but then slapped him across the face harshly. Misaki wanted to cry out, but he couldn't. That was the first time Haruhiko had ever struck him.

Haruhiko gripped Misaki close and shook his small frame. "I never want you to speak to Akihiko again." He said through gritted teeth.

Misaki had already started to tear. He just nodded helplessly. "I promise! I'll never speak to Akihiko again."

Haruhiko smirked and pressed Misaki close to him. After swiftly unbuttoning his pants he crammed two fingers into Misaki's entrance. Misaki didn't even think of protesting. He never wanted to upset Haruhiko again.

Haruhiko stuffed Misaki's tight ass and the brunet tried to hide his pain. The pillow muffled all of Misaki's groans. He knew this was his fault. He had to make it up to Haruhiko and this would be a start.

Misaki vowed to never speak to Akihiko again… no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the Reviews, Follows, and Story Favorites. I am trying to upload as fast as I can. Please continue to Review. Thanks. XD


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Akihiko's POV**

It's been three weeks since I met Misaki. It's been three weeks since I've been able to think straight. I haven't been able to write, I've barely even eaten in those weeks. Aikawa has been coming by every day trying to get me to write. No matter how much she yells, it's just not possible for me to write. Whenever I do write I just type his name over and over again. No matter what I try, I just keep replaying our last conversation over and over in my head.

**3 Weeks Ago**

I had my bag packed and I was ready to leave, but I wanted to make sure I got see Misaki again. Our conversation had gotten intense really fast. Haruhiko passed my room on his way out. He simply glared at me for a few seconds, and then left. Normally I would've glared back, which would've led to some heated banter, but I wanted him to leave. Once Haruhiko had left for work I knew Misaki was alone. I knocked on the door. The anticipation of him looking back at me and smiling sweetly as he had before had become almost too much to bear.

"Misaki. I'm leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye."

He barely opened the door. I could barely even see his face, because of the fact his hair was draped over his face. "Bye."

He tried to slam the door shut and I just barely managed to hold it open. "Misaki! What's wrong? You're being so short with me." I was really surprised. I knew that we didn't really know each other that well, but last night, in my opinion, was enough to bond anyone. He had been so open in front of me. He told me so much more than I had ever anticipated hearing. But in truth what had hurt most was that he wouldn't even look at me.

Suddenly the kind boy I had started to care for just vanished. He grew angry with me. "Look! Just leave me alone for good! I never want you to talk to me again and I most definitely never want to be alone with you."

With that he slammed the door hard. Although I didn't want to, I just left and drove back home.

**Back to Present**

Those were the last words he had spoken to me. His voice kept ringing in my head. Everything he had ever said to me, and everything he'd yelled at me.

I couldn't see his face one last time.

But then it hit me. He wouldn't show me his face. Could it have perhaps been that he had something to hide, but what? Well he had heard shouting, but it was too faint for him to hear it clearly enough.

My face fell. Had Haruhiko beaten him? Could he have seen us embracing? No, he was taking a bath, but what if he had? What if because of my reckless actions, he had punished Misaki?

It was bad enough that he had been so rough with the boy; he'd left him covered in bruises. But for Haruhiko to flat out strike him across the face was far too much to deal with. That was enough. I had to see him, but how could I? I couldn't just show up. That'd be far too suspicious and I don't want to risk him beating Misaki again, if he even did beat him. I could wait outside the house for Misaki to come out and then throw him into my car, whether he likes it or not.* Normally, that solution would've appealed to me, but considering that he'd been treated rough enough already I disregarded that option.

Ah! I could call him. I took and the phone and set out to call him. I couldn't help but think of how that conversation would go.

* * *

**-Welcome to Akihiko Usami's In Mind Theatre-**

"Hello, Usami-san's house. Misaki speaking."

"Hello Misaki, it's Akihiko. I need to speak to you. I can't leave things how we left it." I can't stop myself from smiling as I really love his voice over the phone.

"I know, I don't want to leave it like that either. Ever since you left, I can't help but think of you Usami-san." His voice is sultry as he says my name.

"Misaki, I'm coming to see you now. I won't let you push me away again." My voice is firm and shows I won't take "No." for an answer.

"I don't want to push you away."

I hang up the phone and rush to see him at Haruhiko's house. I'm so anxious I can barely manage to get the key out, but then I finally manage to get inside. I go to Misaki's room, where I find him already on the bed. He looks up at me and before he can even get a word out, my lips crash against his. I hold him close and rub his back as I soften the kiss. Kissing him passionately, but tenderly, I try to erase the pain that my brother left. He kisses back with hardly any resistance. I feel him moan into my mouth, arousing me even more. I tenderly remove his clothes and kiss every bit of his silky flesh. I want him so badly and his moans and hardened cock proof that he wants me just as much. I bring a finger to his entrance and he whimpers slightly. I simply squeeze his ass tenderly.

"If you don't want me to I won't do it. However, if you let me, I promise I won't be rough."

At that he just nods and looks at me, his eyes slightly watery from all the pleasure. The water makes his emerald eyes glisten more and he barely manages to let the words out. "I want you."

I kiss him more, slipping my tongue inside to explore every inch of his mouth. Our tongues wrestle playfully. I insert a finger and gently move it and out. It takes a while, but when he's finally at ease I insert another finger. Soon he begins to enjoy it and lets moans escape his sweet pink lips. When I find that I've prepared him properly, I kiss him once more before turning him over. My cock has been twitching in excitement the whole time.

I stroke myself vigorously to let my pre-cum act as a lubricant, my eyes on Misaki's beautiful exposed body. Once that's been done, I position my member at his entrance and gently begin to penetrate him. Awaiting his reaction, I kiss the back of his head as I let myself in further. After a little more effort I'm all the way in, groaning softly at the welcoming heat of his insides. I begin thrusting slowly, using his moans as a guide of when to pick up speed and use more force. He's so tight around me. I love being inside of him.

"Misaki, you feel so good," I whisper into his ear, earning a sweet whimper from him. My hands slowly travel to his stomach, touching the soft skin lightly.

He moans louder and as I continue. I grab his member and start stroking him, matching the rhythm with my thrusts. As my movements become deeper, he grips the sheets tightly and moans wantonly.

"You like it here?" I ask as I hit the same spot again.

"Aah! Akihiko-san, I can't—" His response makes me chuckle and I stroke him harder, squeezing his cock repeatedly. I love the sounds he makes when I pleasure him.

Soon, the feeling of his tightness becomes too much for me, and with a few final thrusts and strokes we both cum at the same time. I groan hoarsely as I feel his muscles milk my erection, greedily swallowing my seed.

Once I've recovered from my powerful climax, I pull out of him and kiss him once more. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me tenderly. He looks straight in to my eyes as he says, "Please! I want to be with you forever."

I start smirking and kiss his hot cheek. "I'll never let you leave me."

**-BACK to REALITY-**

* * *

I hadn't even dialed the phone yet. I let my thoughts get the best of me. I had dropped the phone on the ground and began pleasuring myself at the thought of Misaki's sweet touch.

After this, I became slightly ashamed with myself. I was about to make an important call and instead I just gratified myself. I just pulled my pants back up and went to dial the phone. Then I picked up the phone and dialed.

Tanaka answered. "Usami Manor, may I ask who's calling?"

I chuckled a bit as it was always strange to be on the receiving end of Tanaka's phone greeting. "It's Akihiko. I need to speak to Misaki, and tell him if he doesn't come to talk to me I'm coming over there."

Tanaka simply agreed and a few minutes later I heard Misaki's voice. It sounded adorable as he was angrily grumbling to himself. "Hello Usami-san. Can I help you?" He made sure to make his voice very serious, but it was still too cute.

"Why were you so distant when I tried to speak to you last time?" I decided to just be blunt and get it over with.

He just completely ignored the question. "How's your writing going?"

He thought he was so clever, but I could use this to my advantage. "Don't ignore the question, but if you must know it's been going horribly. I can't think or write anything. My head's just been completely consumed with thoughts of you. I have barely eaten in days. All I can think about is you, Misaki. I know we've only just met, but when I watched you cry, I fell in love with you. I need you. Please can we see each other?"

For a while there was just silence. Seconds? Minutes? I had no idea, but then I heard him speak again. "Come to the Nakamura Bookstore Tomorrow."

I practically lit up. "Great, I'll be there. I can't w-" I was abruptly cut off.

"Just be there at 11am sharp." He then hung up.

I stared at the phone a bit before I hung up. I was just so excited at the idea of seeing him again. Maybe it'd be just like my fantasy. I went to bed and dreamt of my sweet Misaki all night.

The next day I woke up at about 10am. Normally I would've been preferred to lie in bed until 11am, but I had to see Misaki. I showered and got dressed quickly. Luckily, the bookstore where we were supposed to meet wasn't that far away. I got there about 11:05. There I saw Misaki. He was looking over volumes of the Kan, I guessed he wanted to buy it. When I first arrived at the Family Manor, Misaki went on and on about the books. I didn't really care and was actually a little jealous at how much he seemed to fangirl over the author. It was petty and there really wasn't anything I could've done about it. I let those thoughts pass and walked up to him.

"I told you to be here at 11. You're late," he said, mocking me.

"I'm sorry. So, you wanted to talk?"

He nodded and walked over to the café part of the bookstore. It was a nice set up; there were tables, and they served coffee and pastries. Misaki sat down across from me. He didn't have any black eyes or visible bruises, but then there was a bit of a scar next to his left eye. It made me cringe.

Misaki didn't waste any time at all. "This is the last time I'll ever speak to you. I only came to explain that Haruhiko is by no means hurting me like you implied." He never looked at me while he spoke, but just stared at his hands or at the ground. "Haruhiko has done so much for me; it'd be ungrateful and even disrespectful to allow you to think of the situation as you do. The bruises that were on my lower back were completely my fault. I fell. Never try to contact me again. I certainly don't want you to say such disturbing things like you want me or need me."

The whole time he spoke he had been cold and stern, but at that last part his voice softened. I already knew that he was lying from the start and that confirmed it. He got up to leave, but I pulled him in for a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. Of course, he panicked and tried to push me off, but before he could escape from my firm hold I whispered in his ear, "I'm not giving up on you, Misaki."

He angrily stormed off and ran out to leave. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the softness of his skin against my lips. It felt so nice, and I wanted to feel that again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Suzuki Chiyeko for helping me edit the smut parts. Once Again Thank you for all the reviews. It's nice to know that this story is getting support. I didn't let that one negative review bother me, and I won't let any future negative reviews bother me either. Sorry this chapter took so long I will try to get back on track and try to go back to uploading a chapter a day. Hopefully I can, but no promises. Thank you for reading. Question: Next Chapter will Haruhiko find out? Also a heads up the next few chapters or at least the next one for sure will be a flashback and from Haruhiko's point of view.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the first chapter that is in Haruhiko's POV. Its basically a condensed version of everything thats happened the last 5 chapters with new information. I hope you like it. But I'm trying to express there are more layers to Haruhiko. One thing to clarify. I don't mind how you interpret it. But for me personally I don't think Haruhiko is cruel. I think he's robotic. I hope that makes more sense later.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Haruhiko's POV**

_**8 months before Akihiko's visit**_

About a week ago Takahashi Takahiro contacted. He was hoping I could interview his little brother Misaki for a position at the company. Evidently the job hunting for the boy wasn't going well. Normally, I would've said no, but then I would have had to deal with a ten hour argument with my younger half-brother, Akihiko. It was always the same; I was a heartless robot, incapable of doing anything for anyone but myself. Then, I'd insult his career choice and tell him I have no respect for him. We'd just go back and forth until I had enough and hung up the phone.

Lately, I wasn't in the mood for it. I hadn't really been in the mood for anything. It was a rather strange sensation. I have always been driven, never stopping for a second. For someone my age, I had really accomplished quite a bit. Not that anyone would really respect that, considering that it was my father's company, but lately that hadn't been satisfying me. I felt empty. Normally I was working too hard to notice any feelings I had, but this was different. This emptiness was becoming more present. No matter what I was doing, I felt this emptiness inside of me. It didn't interfere with my work; I would never let anything get in the way of my work. Ever.

Yesterday, I was walking up to my car after an unusually long day. I always had it parked on the curb right outside the company. I had VIP parking privileges, but I dreaded the idea of possibly having to have pointless chit-chat on the way to the car. After work I'm always tired and don't want to be bothered by anyone. This occasion was no different, but that time something happened. As I was about into my car I noticed the pastry shop next door to the company. It had always been there. In fact, I'm sure I've even gone inside for a few lunch breaks, but I had never truly noticed it. I smelled something, I think it was strawberries, and it appealed to me. I stepped inside and the staff looked surprised to see me come in. Either they remembered me coming in at lunch time or they were about close.

Either way, I approached and ordered. "I want a strawberry pastry."

The man looked at me, a bit taken aback, "Can you be a bit more specific? We have tarts, confectionaries, cakes, pies-"

He had started listing the menu so I had to cut him off. "I smelled something baking. It smelled like strawberries and I want it."

"Oh, strawberry shortcake, I should've guessed that from the start. Right away sir. It is almost done in the oven."

I stood back and waited as a timer went off. There was some girl in the back. She was putting the icing on a cake of some kind. Somehow she had let her hand slip and ruined the whole thing. If this was my pastry shop I would've fired her right away. The man from earlier came out and sighed at the cake. She started to tear, and honestly thought he would lose his temper. I don't really like firing people as it just means more work for me. Yet, I'm a firm believer in cutting off weak links. She, in my eyes, was a weak link.

"Ai! Irie-sempai, I am so sorry. I ruined the cake for the retirement party and they'll be here first thing. I've messed up again." I was honestly amazed at the word again. She would've been gone before she could even think of saying again.

"It's okay, Tohru-chan, we'll just work on together tonight and try again. I should've watched you more closely anyway."

Her spirits were lifted and with a newfound determination started working on the batter. The man personally handled my shortcake. He came with it bagged and went to the register.

"Here you are sir. That will be ¥473.59."

Normally, I never would've asked, but I was far too curious. I took out the money and paid him. But before I left I asked. "Why didn't you fire her?"

He looked away, smiling a bit. "I know, anyone else would fire her and normally I would have, but I love her. So no matter how much she screws up, I let it slide because in the end it just means I get to spend more time with her. Besides, she is far more important than business."

He said that and I just looked at him a bit baffled. I was far too unimpressed with the answer. Love is just plain and simply bad for business, if what the pastry chef said was true. I want no part in that, but it did intrigue me. Something more important than business. Everyone says that, but I had never genuinely seen that thought put into action.

All night I kept tossing and turning. Finally I completely gave up on sleeping. The emptiness was beginning to get far too irritating, almost nagging at me. I started thinking and kept thinking about the pastry shop. It was entirely frustrating; I really didn't know why I cared. Honestly what was the most frustrating was that I couldn't understand the mentality behind it. Yes, maybe I just needed to understand the mentality behind it and then I could put this all behind me.

I had no idea how to go about this. I thought about every single romantic movie my mother had ever forced me to watch. Whenever it had to do with sacrificing something in the name of love, there was one thing they had in common. They were all commoners! Yes, of course commoners have nothing to begin with, so certainly sacrificing nothing for love was easy. I had to get inside the mind of a commoner, but how? Well, I didn't want to devote too much time to this project and take away from work. I thought about it more and more until I decided to get on the train. Commoners use trains. Business people also use trains, but mainly it's the commoners who ride trains. So it was decided that tomorrow I would use the train. How hard could it be?

That would bring me to the following morning. I was at the train station. First, there was a long line. Everything went so fast. I understand getting to places on time is important, but these people were so hostile, ready to pounce at any moment. Soon it was my turn and I looked at the map. I had absolutely no idea where I even was going. What did all these lines even mean? How was I supposed pay? I was utterly confused, but luckily I don't think I showed that. I just stared at it. The people behind me were getting upset. I swallowed my pride and asked the person next to me for help.

"Excuse me, but I'm really not sure how this works."

He just looked at me and laughed. "Ha! How can you not know how to ride a train?"

That's pretty much how it went with the next two people I asked, everyone else getting heated and more upset. I wished I was child, so that I could just ball up into a corner and cry. Then I heard this meek voice approach me.

"Oh excuse me, could I help you sir?"

I looked over and saw the most stunning eyes ever. "I've never been on the train before."

He asked me where I was going and I told him. He was headed for the same place, so he bought the tickets for both of us. I really didn't know what to make of it. He didn't insult me and on top of that he paid for my ticket, as other people had said my suit made it clear that I was well off. He was really sweet. There was no other way to describe it. I wasn't the novelist of my family. I had never been treated so kindly by someone who didn't work for me.

Then we were on the train.

"Thank you for being so kind."

"It's no trouble. I didn't like that those people were treating you so harshly. It's your first time riding a train. It's everyone's first time at some point. I'm just glad I could help."

He looked up at me with this adorable smile that showed off his lips. I chuckled a bit to myself. Akihiko had always called me a lifeless robot. I never argued about that point, because for the most I agreed with him, and that was fine. But I looked at that boy's sweet smile and those beautiful green eyes, and it was as though I felt my heart beat for the first time. I had never felt attracted to anyone before, but I was starting to. It was more than mere attraction, I just wanted him. I hadn't processed what I would do with him once he was mine, but I wanted him. I decided to further the conversation as I had yet to really say anything.

"I'm Usami Haruhiko."

He seemed to light up a bit. "Takahashi Misaki. I was on my way to meet you. My brother called you to arrange an interview."

I felt my heart beat even more. "I don't need to interview you. I'll just give you the job as my assistant."

"Are you sure Usami-san?"

Was I sure? Of course not. I had never done anything like this before. I had no idea if this boy was qualified to do anything. I could not even believe those words had come out of my mouth. I just wanted him. For the first time in my life, I didn't put a logical thought into an action. It felt strangely liberating.

"Yes. I'm sure. You just helped me ride the train. That's all the job is really, helping me with small tasks, though some are larger than others."

"Wow, thank you Usami-san. I promise to put my best efforts into everything I do for you."

He kept smiling at me, and I felt myself smile back at him. I couldn't help it. Well, he seemed like a hard enough worker, so I was sure it would work out.

We finally got to the office. I showed him two stacks of papers on my desk. I was already running a bit late from the train debacle. The stack on the right needed to be filed, and I showed him the file cabinet to put them in. The stack on the left needed to be shredded. I left and told him I would be back in a half hour. I also left him my coffee order: A caramel macchiato, in a medium.

I figured those tasks were simple enough. I left to go to the meeting. It was a usual routine end of the week meeting, just the managers of different departments telling me what they've accomplished. It went well; so far they had even managed to earn double the usual profits. It was nice. I felt good, it'd been a week since I had to fire anyone. I went back to the office to see how Misaki was doing. He had just gotten back and smiled as he handed me the coffee.

"Just what you ordered Usami-san."

I took a sip; it tasted nothing like what I had ordered. "What exactly is this?"

"A Cinnamon Dolce Mocha. That was right wasn't it?"

Any other assistant would have been fired. I wouldn't have even looked at them. I would've thrown the drink away, left to get myself the right drink, and told them when I got back they'd better be gone. But he was looking at me, his eyes so hopeful. I figured he probably failed at most things he tried. I just nodded at him and smiled and continued drinking. It wasn't disgusting after all.

I noticed a paper on the floor. Several lines were blacked out. It was one of the papers to be shredded. Misaki noticed too and went to pick it up. He put it in the filing cabinet.

"Misaki… that paper was supposed to be shredded."

"Oh… I'm so sorry! After you left I dropped the papers, and they all blended together. I tried to separate them and then I shredded and filed them." I looked into the file cabinet. He had shredded the wrong papers. Again he would've been fired.

"I'll give you a warning, because it's your first day. I'm sorry, but you shredded the wrong papers. You have got to be more careful."

He nodded and looked more determined. It wasn't that big a deal. I would just have him shred these papers and the papers he shredded were still saved on my computer. It was bothersome, but I let it go. Once that was fixed I told him to make calls. To prevent errors this time, I wrote down exactly what to say. I told him how to answer every possible scenario someone who called might have. The whole time he watched me closely. He hung on to my every word. In truth I didn't have much to do, and I loved spending this time with him. I found myself thinking about the pastry shop owner. I'd be damned… he was right. But could this mean that for the first time, I was in love?

Once I was done explaining he smiled at me. "Thank you Usagi-san."

"Usagi-san?"

He blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry Usami-san. I didn't mean to call you that. I guess I just liked that because it suited you."

"No it's fine. Call me that if you want." I smiled and stood up. I ruffled his hair a bit and walked back to my office. God, my face was cramping from all this smiling, but I couldn't do anything but smile when I looked at him. Usagi-san. I chuckled a bit. Misaki's older brother was close friends with my younger brother, Akihiko. I never hung around them much, but I remember from the few times that he always called him Usagi. Could this mean that Misaki perhaps regarded me as a friend? Or at the very least, he felt comfortable around me. I liked it. The more we worked together the more I wanted him. No, the more we worked together the more I loved him.

I soon found that I grew possessive of him. He was sweet and we rode the train together every day. I suppose because we walked into the office building together every day, people were intimidated by Misaki. Either way, no one really talked to him. Instead, he spent more time with me, and I loved it. But then, one day, he was at the vending machine. I had a perfect view of it from my office window. Some punk from the marketing department, Sumi I believe, walked up to him and started chatting. Misaki was just happy to have a friend and then the two of them began eating lunch together.

It enraged me to no end. I never displayed it, never let it show. I never changed how I treated Misaki any differently. I was pathetic, though. I started saying shredding documents he typed up, or making other inconsequential mistakes just as an excuse to keep him with me longer. He never complained.

Sometimes, despite work, we would just talk casually. I never liked to talk to anyone unless it was unavoidable, but I could talk to Misaki for hours. He would tell me about his thoughts, ambitions, even his fears. One night, we were working late after everyone left. It was some old business I had just made up to keep him there once again, but I told him it was of absolute importance and needed to be completed that night.

"Usagi-san, last weekend on my day off I visited that aquarium that you designed. I thought it was beautiful."

"Really? To be honest, I've always wanted to be an architect. If I had to say I had a passion, it'd be architecture."

"Why don't you pursue it? I'd go to see every one of your buildings." He giggled a bit, though he stopped abruptly. I hadn't noticed my face grew stern.

"My father didn't support the idea and would prefer that I work here. I can't bring myself to disappoint him."

"I guess I understand. My parents are dead, but if they were alive I'd never want to disappoint them." He grew a bit teary eyed. "It's my fault that they're dead." He told me that he had told them to hurry home to see him, and that's why they got into a car accident. By the time he had finished telling me I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. I was going to, but instead I just embraced him. I wrapped my arms around him and let him sob into my chest. I held him tightly. I bent my head down and softly kissed his hair. His hair smelled amazing. I never wanted to let him go.

"Please stop crying Misa-chan."

"I can't. Once I start crying I can't stop."

I raised his lips to mine, and kissed him passionately. He stopped crying, but didn't just look at me while I pulled away. He blushed a bit, but then he shot up.

"Ah! Usagi-san!"

He started yelling and I couldn't understand what he said. He grabbed his coat and practically ran out. I should've been hurt that I was rejected, but I just smiled. His lips tasted so sweet. I remembered his blush, the rosy hue that spread across that soft milky skin.

I should've been hurt, but I was just falling more in love with him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please continue to review. The next chapter will explain how the rape starts happening and leads up to the beating. Hopefully at this point you sort of like Haruhiko a bit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Haruhiko's POV**

_**Two weeks before Akihiko's visit**_

It'd been several months since I kissed Misaki. Once the sensation of the kiss passed and I had recovered my logical mental faculties, I was partially worried that Misaki would file sexual harassment charges against me, but to my surprise he didn't. A month after that Takahiro moved to Osaka. In order for him to continue working with me I invited him to live with me. He insisted that I'd take rent out of his paycheck, but I didn't. It was adorable that he called Tanaka "Sebastian." We never really spent time together at home though, because when we weren't at work he was so burnt out he slept all the time. Him living there really hadn't changed our relationship at all. It was business as usual and Misaki was much better at being my assistant. I found that I admired how he was able to keep our professional relationship separate from our personal one. It made my affection for him grow since it proved that we were like-minded in some ways.

As time went on my love for him grew for multiple reasons. Firstly, when I found a reason to stop loving him, he unknowingly convinced me to love him again.

I thought that it was strange to have a romantic relationship with him, because he was barely 19 years old. But then, one night while we were working late, we took a break and turned on the lounge television. There was a news story about some college professor who was fired for dating a student.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem right to date a student. When there's a big age difference, it couldn't work."

It was only because it was rather late, but his voice had this sleepy ring to it. "I don't know about that Usagi-san, age shouldn't be important. It's really just a number. You shouldn't hold back from loving someone just because you were born too late or too early. As long as they love each other it shouldn't stop them."

He had to be doing this on purpose. He had to. He was making me fall for him. It was like when he talked to me on the train. Also, the sleepy dreamlike tone of his voice was making it so hard to restrain myself. I just wanted to have sex with him right here on the couch, but I held back.

Secondly, I realized it was ridiculous to feel so strongly about someone I knew nothing about.

He came up to me one day. After work he came into my office. I was surprised he was still there. I thought he would've been happy to get out of there after all of our late nights in the office.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"You and I are friends, right? It's just that we spend so much time together, but I don't know you at all. We just see each other at work. It's embarrassing, but I don't have any friends besides you and Sumi-san. I was wondering if we could hang out sometime when you're not busy?"

I just looked up at him, a bit surprised. I couldn't really explain the reaction for any reason other than that I couldn't believe he regarded me as a friend. He also felt the same way that I did about knowing each other. But, a part of me felt stupid for forcing all those late nights when I could've just invited him to hang out. I nodded and smiled. "Yes Misaki, it would be nice to get to know you better."

It was lunchtime. Usually Misaki went to Sumi's cubicle, but today he met Misaki. He posted up for a few minutes. I could only see the back of Misaki's head, so I no idea what they were talking about. I just saw Misaki nod eagerly as he had the tendency of doing. I wanted to find out what it was about, but I couldn't ask. Misaki was just my assistant, no matter how much I wanted him to be more. It was really beginning to bother me how possessive I felt of Misaki. Even if I didn't publically act on it, I still felt this way. I hated Sumi for looking at him. I hated him even more for talking to him.

After going over several ways to get rid of Sumi, I finally decided that I would invite Misaki to dinner. I could only make up fake assignments for so long. I still hadn't taken Misaki up on his offer to spend time together outside of work. I just needed to get it over with him and ask to do something with me.

When lunch ended Misaki came to my office to find out what I needed him to do for me. I just ignored the question in an effort to not lose my resolve.

"Misaki, would you join me for dinner tonight?"

"Oh Usagi-san, I would love to, but Sumi-san just invited me to go out with him for drinks after work."

I mentally added that to the reasons I hated Sumi. "That's fine. Another time then."

He nodded and smiled at me before returning to his desk outside my office.

I just sat there. I grew angry. Not just at Sumi, but even at Misaki. It was uncalled for and logically I knew that, but lately I had been neglecting all fact-based logic. Misaki should've blown off Sumi's invitation and accepted mine once I asked. I was upset that he didn't. I felt he should place me as his top priority. I had put him ahead of everything. I'd ignored every mistake he made, done everything I could to be with him.

I kept letting these thoughts boil inside me. After work, I was packing up my briefcase, when I saw Misaki leaving with him.

Being in love wasn't always a good experience. I had begun to learn that love can turn even the most logical man into the most irrational one, and I was plain and simply unraveling. I was coming undone. I had restricted my feelings for so long, it was as though they built up inside me and one feeling had caused them to all burst out with a vengeance. My love for Misaki was becoming an obsession. His smile was my ecstasy. My lust for him intensified every day. I was so sexually frustrated. The things I had done, the man that I was becoming was not a man I was proud of. My entire life depended on and revolved around a 19 year old who had expressed one act of kindness. It was pathetic; there was no other word for it. I knew that, but I did what I did anyway.

On my way out they had stopped at a water cooler because Sumi had said something so incredibly humorous Misaki couldn't contain himself. He didn't even notice me walk passed, which made me even more upset. I went out to my car and just waited for them to come out. They did soon enough. They got into Sumi's car and headed for a bar. They had driven up to the light when I started following behind them. Then, they pulled to a bar and I just waited outside watching as much as I could from my car window. I had no idea what I was doing there. I had no idea what I was going to do if Misaki realized I was there. I'd be humiliated; he would never want to have anything to do with me.

I had been waiting for about an hour before I saw them walk over to an alley. I was enraged. Sumi had him pressed against a wall. I stormed out of my car, like a raged lunatic ready to beat Sumi to a pulp or at the very least intimidate him, but then I practically froze. Misaki didn't want it, and he even started yelling out my name. Did he know I had been stalking him? Or could it mean that his natural reaction was to call out to me, because he loved me?

I pulled Sumi off of him. I simply glared at him and the punk bitterly left. I looked at Misaki he looked afraid, and he was even whimpering a bit. I walked up to him and kissed him passionately, almost aggressively. To my surprise, he didn't push me away or freak out or yell. He just kissed me back, even moaning into my mouth a bit. I loved him. I wanted him so badly. He ran a hand through my hair and even tugged on it. I rubbed his back, slowly sliding my hands up his shirt. God, it took everything in me not to fuck him right there. I finally broke the kiss and led him back to my car. I was getting angry again. As long as Misaki worked there, I ran the risk of him meeting someone else and leaving me. I'd be damned if I let that happen.

I started driving. I finally got to my house and pulled over. For the longest time, we just sat there. He was blushing, looking straight ahead, and trying to hide his erection. He wasn't doing it very well. I was about to speak when he interrupted.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san. I shouldn't have done that."

I looked at him. I was already beginning to memorize every contour of his face. We had barely been together three minutes and already I was getting angry at the thought of anyone touching him.

"You're not working there anymore."

I got out of the car, opened the door for him, and grabbed his hand. I dragged him to my bedroom. "Never go out of the house unless I'm with you. I never want that to happen again. You're too sweet, you think the best of everyone."

"Usami-san?"

"You'll be either with me or at home. I don't want to talk anymore, alright."

I didn't mean to be so rough with him, but he turned me on so much. I undressed him and flipped him over. I stroked myself. Once I started dripping, I used it as a lubricant. I licked his back, planted one kiss and then crashed into him. God he was so tight. I loved fucking him so harshly. I was in my own world, just loving Misaki more than ever, and he loved me too.

I finally finished and pulled out. I realized he had been crying. He started screaming more nonsense at me like before. He started picking up my clothes, I assume for dramatic affect or some nonsense. This made me very upset. We just made love for the first time, and now he's treating me like a monster. I opened my drawer and pulled out a cigarette. I wasn't a smoker; I didn't smoke and I never had, but they say you're supposed to smoke a cigarette after sex so I bought a pack. I had been fantasizing about Misaki for months and he just ruined it. I let him ramble and finished the cigarette like I had planned to do. I loved Misaki and I knew that being together would complete me and fill this emptiness. I was bitter and already felt him leaving me. I turned cold and desperate and acted in a cruel manner with the sole purpose of forcing him to be with me.

"Where do you plan to go Misaki?"

"Eh?"

"Where do you plan to go Misaki? Are you going to be a burden on your brother? I mean, it's bad enough he didn't get to get a proper education like he wanted to. Now, when he finally has a chance at happiness you're going to bother him again?"

"W-well I don't want to be burden."

"Really? I mean, what thanks have you given me? Did I not save your life? You came on to me, and now you act like I'm a monster."

He dropped the clothes on the floor and started to tear. I wanted to cry; I had spoken so coldly to him. Then he started apologizing profusely. I hugged him and kissed him passionately. He let me, but he wasn't kissing me back like before.

I fucked him again and he was mine, but it wasn't at all how I wanted it to be.

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks so much for the reviews. My wonderful Beta Suzuki is helping me so much. Please continue to review. Personal request: I'm going to wait a bit before posting my next chapter. I'm really curious about your opinion of Haruhiko. It would really help me. These chapters are getting a bit harder and I'm wondering if I'm on the right track


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I am soooo sooo sooo sorry that this took so long. I was honestly really struggling to come up with anything. I also apologize that this is one of my shorter chapters. But hopefully I can get back on track. Please if you forgive for the delay review.

Chapter 8

Haruhiko's POV

Since my brother came to visit I had been harsher with Misaki. It wasn't his fault I was insecure. Ever since we were little Akihiko had everything I had ever wanted. It wasn't that I truly wanted it, but I didn't want him to have it. I don't think it's that unusual a concept, it's normal for children anyway.

Whatever the case, Misaki was the first thing I had ever truly cared about. He was mine. He had lived with me and we had sex every night. He still screamed, but eventually he would stop. I was training him properly enough. But Akihiko stayed the night and I caught him embracing Misaki. I became insecure. Sumi had just wanted to take advantage of Misaki in a brutal sort of way. But for Akihiko to embrace Misaki was far too intimate.

What's worse is it looked like Misaki was being comforted. That was much more insulting; as if I was so dreadful Misaki needed protection. That upset me so much to the point that I hit Misaki for the first time. I felt bad. It has been three weeks and we haven't talked much since that. Dinner was quiet. He stopped looking at me in bed and I hadn't bothered to touch him. This whole thing was driving me crazy and it was beginning to interfere with work.

A few days ago an important investor came for a meeting with me. It took months to schedule the meeting in the first place. The meeting had started smoothly enough, but in the middle of my presentation I started drifting in and out. Misaki had plagued my mind the entire time. I had barely managed to recover and luckily enough the investor had decided to invest before he came.

It used to be that whenever I came home Misaki would run to me and take my bags. Now he just cooked and for the most part I knew his head was elsewhere. I knew he was only thinking of Akihiko. I became paranoid. I answered the phone every time when I was home. Akihiko was smart though, and he never called when I was home. Actually he never called at all. I had checked the phone bill online every chance I got, but after a while of nothing I stopped.

Finally two nights ago I tried to touch him. I was gentle enough… he seemed to like it. He even kissed me back a little. I started touching his crotch massaging it. It had just started to get hard when he made an excuse and ran to the bathroom. Of course this infuriated me to no end, but I couldn't help it. I refused to ever make Misaki scream like he had in the past.

I didn't like loving Misaki; it was truly a burden especially since he didn't seem to agree on our relationship. Unfortunately, I didn't have a say in loving Misaki and my heart is his for the foreseeable future.

I had to get things with Misaki back on track. For the first time in my life I left work early. I bought a dozen red roses and left them in the car. I headed to the book store to see if I could get the newest Kan volume. I walked in and checked out the shelves. They didn't have it, but before I went home to patch things up with Misaki I decided to get a cup of coffee. Then I saw them. I saw that asshole Akihiko embracing Misaki... and kissing his forehead!

To say I was enraged is an understatement. I wanted to kill him. I pictured it perfectly in my head. I thought about finding all of Akihiko's novels and cram them all into his throat. How could he even think of doing something like this? What was worse I didn't really feel surprised. I had no idea how often this had occurred. Did Misaki somehow afford a cheap secret phone? I had to check our phone records again. I stormed out of the bookstore before they saw me and got into my car. I started driving with no destination. I was furious, but for the first time I was mad at Misaki too. He must have agreed to meet Akihiko here.

I couldn't bear the thought. The idea that Misaki hated me so much he would jump into the arms of my brother. How could he? Why couldn't I have the one thing that I want?

I had been driving recklessly for 15 minutes, just barely avoiding car accidents. I was festering in my angry thoughts.

Suddenly I had a moment of clarity. I had been referring to Misaki as a thing that I want. He is actually a person. I should have realized that sooner. There are people who are meant to stay miserable... perhaps Misaki awakening life into my heart was a fluke and never should have happened...

Akihiko would treat him better. When they made love Misaki's screams wouldn't make it seem like rape.

Perhaps they would all be better off...

This thought kept going through my head as I gradually added more and pressure on the gas.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter we will find out whether or not Haruhiko will attempt suicide. I promise no character deaths, but review if you want a character death. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 9

Misaki's POV

After seeing Akihiko-san at the bookstore I felt extremely guilty. First of all, I was reluctant enough to admit that I was technically in a relationship with Usagi-san... we had had a lot of sex... even if I didn't really enjoy it all. But it was still a relationship of sorts, so I couldn't cheat on him with his own brother.

Well, I reasoned with myself it wasn't cheating if he had only embraced me... I had only agreed to meet him to tell him to stop calling. Still, it was deceptive. I promised Haruhiko I would never see Akihiko again. However, was a promise really valid if he had hit me, and scared me into agreeing?

Haruhiko stopped really touching me since that. I was a bit bitter, but I was starting to see that he felt guilty. Haruhiko was always serious. He probably didn't know how to apologize.

Two nights ago he kissed me tenderly. It was sort of like after he had saved me from Sumi... but sweeter. I even started kissing him back. He started touching me... two guys doing this sort of thing was wrong, but my body didn't agree with that and started responding to his touch.

I knew Haruhiko wanted this, but still this man had hit me. Because of that, I made up some excuse and ran outside the room. He turned off the light, while I ran to the bathroom. I peed, but my erection was still there. Slowly, I started stroking myself. I bit back moans that tried to escape. This sensation felt so nice.

When Haruhiko had sex with me, he got more out of it than me, and he wasn't patient enough for me to enjoy him going from behind.

This was really feeling nice, but my hands were too dry. Under the sink there was a bottle of lotion. I lathered it on to my hands and started massaging my member. It felt so good. My knees began to buckle to the point that I had to sit down on the ground.

I leaned against the door and slid down, all the while still stroking my erection. I let my eyes slowly flutter shut and began thinking. Aside from my quiet moans, it was silent and I was completely alone. Images kept entering my head. I thought about Akihiko. He had only hugged me that night when he was here. Still, one idea kept coming to the front of my mind:  
What if he hadn't stopped?

If his lips had met mine... if he'd kissed my neck... if he had kissed every inch of my chest... if he had licked my nipples.

I started squeezing my nipples and rubbing my stomach with both hands, giving my member a break. I wasn't even near getting soft. The thoughts in my head kept getting more perverse, making me bite my lip. In my head Akihiko was still playing with my nipples. I bit my lips some more, because once those words left my lips... it would be true.

Soon enough though, the pleasure I was giving myself had turned into a strong lust. I was fully giving into all that my body was asking for.

"Akihiko... Akihiko... Akihiko..." Throughout my moans and whimpers I started saying his name. My lips had been begging to say it, and it so naturally flowed from me, as if it was meant to be that way.

I had begun to grip myself again, and then I began massaging my jewels. It added to my pleasure so much more. I thought only of Akihiko and started going faster and faster until I suddenly burst. The milky liquid covered my hands and a little reached my belly. After that, I still felt a bit lightheaded and was breathing heavily, but I stood up and cleaned off. I washed my hands several times, trying to scrub off all evidence of this indulgence.

But that was two nights ago. Then Akihiko called. Haruhiko was at work. I promised never to see him again, but he said all those romantic things...

"...I can't think or write anything. My head's just been completely consumed with thoughts of you. I have barely eaten in days. All I can think about is you, Misaki. I know we've only just met, but when I watched you cry, I fell in love with you. I need you. Please, can we see each other?"

He has been thinking of me too. His voice was filled with such longing...

"Akihiko... Akihiko... Akihiko..."

I remembered my fantasy immediately... I longed for him and he had been longing for me. This was all wrong and he was right... we barely knew each other, why would I want him like this? Still, that didn't stop me, and I agreed.

And then, after he embraced me, I yelled at him and ran home... This was all too much. How could I forget about Haruhiko so easily? I needed to tell him everything.

I cooked dinner, probably the most I had put in dinner in weeks. I finally finished at 6pm, then set the table and sat down. Soon Haruhiko would arrive. I needed to tell him how he deserves happiness but I can't provide it to him...

I waited with the warm meal. Once I'd confessed to Haruhiko, I could be back with Akihiko. The wanting was boiling within me... In all my life I had never thought I'd ever be so attracted to a man, but it was pointless; my body no longer listened to reason and that was that.

A lot of time had passed. It seemed unusual, but maybe he was working late. That wasn't too unusual.

Finally he arrived home at about 8pm. Dinner was cold, but I had stayed there waiting for him. I ran to him and took his coat. He just looked at me, yet he didn't quite meet my gaze.

He didn't have his usual cold or serious expression. It was much more...

Lifeless.

* * *

Alright... I think there are about three chapters left, but I don't know for sure... But Warning: Misaki is definitely going to need saving by the end of chapter ten. Question for you to answer in reviews: Tell me if you think Misaki sort of has it coming or not. I'm just a bit curious of what you think. As always thank you Suzuki Chiyeko for being my lovely beta reader


	11. Chapter 10

Normal POV

Haruhiko pushed Misaki away from him and went to sit on the living room couch. Normally, Haruhiko pulled him closer, misaki didn't know how to feel about this.

'Maybe he has grown tired of me.' Misaki thought hopefully.

Misaki stood at the side of the couch looking at Haruhiko. Even before he had grown afraid of Haruhiko he had never truly looked at him. As Haruhiko sat there lifelessly staring at nothing, Misaki couldn't take his eyes off of him. His eyes were a nice chestnut color, the way the lamplight was hitting them, they almost looked more of a caramel color. Lately his eyebrows were always furrowed in an angry way, but today they looked natural. They made his chiseled face look a bit rounder almost innocent.

His hair was long on his right side and had always been unevenly cut. But where it was shorter on the left side gray hairs had started to appear. 'Has he been this stressed because of me?' Misaki sighed and continued noticing all the contours of his jawline his broad shoulders. He was handsome enough, but Misaki didn't feel the same attraction as he felt for Akihiko. He smiled a bit even though he didn't want anything to do with Haruhiko he couldn't help but thank him. Maybe it was fate. He had to be here or he would have gone a lifetime without meeting Akihiko.

Minutes passed but finally Haruhiko moved. He started to take off his suit jacket and pants. He was only in his under shirt and boxers and socks. It showed off his muscles, but when did he work out?

Misaki continued to look at him waiting for him to speak.

"Trains."

"What about trains Usagi-san?"

"We met on a train... I thought that when I looked into your eyes something changed within me. I thought that I fell in love with you. I was right, but I now know for sure that loving you is only a curse."

"Curse?"

"You failed to keep your promise and went to see Akihiko today. Don't bother denying it I saw it with my own eyes. At first I wanted to kill him, I had never felt so angry before. I pondered killing myself and letting you be happy with him.

Misaki ran to his side and hugged him. "I'd never want you to hurt yourself, let alone end your li-" His words were cut off by Haruhiko pushing him off the couch to the floor.

"I stopped myself. I wasn't solely upset with Akihiko. I'm not really angry with him at all. I honestly respect him. He always let me take his things when we were young. This shows he has actually become a man and would try to steal from me. I am only upset with you."

Haruhiko stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare himself a drink. Misaki was afraid at how calm Haruhiko was acting. Upset people aren't this calm. He couldn't help but follow him. He watched him pour the whiskey in the cup. He watched him raise the glass to his lips. He finished the whole glass in what seemed like 3 seconds. What happened next Misaki had not expected.

Haruhiko threw the glass at Misaki's arm and the throw was so hard and at such a close proximity The glass had cut through his sleeve and started making his arm bleed. Misaki cried out in pain and he fell to the floor. Haruhiko got the non-wounded arm and half carried and half dragged him to the upstairs bed. Misaki was still crying out in pain. Haruhiko called Tanaka in to help treat the injuries. Tanaka didn't even question it. He saw to Misaki's wounds.

"Thank you Sebastian."

Misaki barely whimpered the words out. Tanaka nodded but his eyes told Misaki to just keep his mouth shut. Haruhiko stared at Misaki.

"I'll be upset if you scar... no I'll welcome that. You will never forget that you're mine. But consider tonight... your training."

Tanaka had to carefully pull out the glass shards, disinfect, and stitch up the wounds... Misaki didn't like the needles going in and out and passed out. Tanaka left. Being a butler for the Usami family meant keeping men secrets. If he was ever fired he had a tell all book at the ready.

Misaki had been slipping in and out of sleep. Haruhiko stopped by a sex store on his way home. He had actually been to a few stores in the mall. He would make Misaki sexually, physically, emotionally, and mentally dependant.

Misaki started waking up as he felt a cool breeze down his back. He didn't realize he had been stripped. Misaki, however, did wake up when a lubricated, battery-powered, flesh colored vibrator was shoved inside his entrance. He screamed. "Usagi-san!"

Haruhiko kept pulling the vibrator in and out of him. Each thrust was slowly but he manged to build up enough momentum that it made Misaki scream each time. "I told you. I'm going to train you. The first lesson I'm going to teach you is to love my cock."

The Haruhiko Misaki used to know would never do something this far not even say cock... but Misaki was starting to realize that that Haruhiko was never coming back.

Haruhiko had been training Misaki for an hour. It stopped hurting. Misaki tried to resist, but he was starting to like it. He couldn't help it. He started moaning and even started drooling on the bed as he felt his penis harden and press against his stomach. He only faintly heard Haruhiko smirk as he pulled the vibrator out. He pulled misaki up and whispered against his neck as he started stroking Misaki's hardened member.

"Do you want me to stop... or are you starting to like this?"

Misaki didn't like the Idea of being trained, but he was starting to enjoy himself. He was so aroused he felt like a common street whore, but he didn't think and just nodded desperately.

"Usagi-san please don't stop... I feel like I'm going to burst..." Haruhiko nodded and laid him back down on the bed. He felt Misaki's member begin to pulse. He went faster and due Misaki's lack of control he burst all over himself and Haruhiko's hand.

The rest of that night Haruhiko aggressively thrashed Misakis entrance, but unlike before Misaki was starting to love every second. Haruhiko requested a month off. Being the boss's son and head of his department did have perks. The rest of the week Haruhiko pleasured Misaki. Soon Misaki was helpless against it. Akihiko never entered his mind. In this respect he was selfish. By the end of the first week he would suck Haruhiko three times in a row only to have Haruhiko reciprocate once. Misaki tried really hard to take care of Haruhiko. He made sure to scrub Haruhiko really well and clean him up really well. He was rewarded with fellatio as soon he finished drying Haruhiko. When Misaki cooked his meals he used the utmost diligence. Haruhiko rewarded him with anal sex accompanied with a hand job the second he finished the meal. Misaki didn't care that he was being completely taken advantage he just loved sex so much. He never thought he'd care so much about having orgasms, but he didn't care... he was like a rabbit.

Haruhiko kissed him on the seventh night before they slept.

"Now to make you love me."

* * *

A/N: So plplease please continue reviewing. I live only for all of your approval. Lol. Jk. Anyway. I am going to dedicate a chapter to each training segment. This was Sexual Training. Next is Physical. (Beware abusive) Then emotional and mental go together. So please be patient as always I am trying to shoot out chapters really fast.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay from this point on Misaki is very very very OOC because he's being abused and basically brainwashed. So fair warning. Also… I don't know about you but I was talking with my beta Suzuki and we both agreed that we felt weird because this chapter… felt almost cute at parts. Ugh! –shakes head- No! Misaki will be with Akihiko whether he wants it or not! Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Misaki had become ashamed with himself, though he was getting used to this feeling. He knew this life he had started living was not the path he had ever thought of taking, but even so he couldn't bring himself to even want to stop anymore. He loved sex. He loved every bit of it. He loved feeling Haruhiko in his hand, in his mouth, in his entrance. **

**Misaki loved pleasuring Haruhiko, and he didn't care how many times he had to do because soon he'd be given what he truly wanted; his orgasm. All Misaki wanted was his orgasm. Misaki's small frame had gotten even smaller. He effectively lost 5 pounds since he skipped meals if Haruhiko offered to touch him. **

**Haruhiko was extremely pleased with such good results. He never expected Misaki to give in so easily, but the boy had. 'Clearly, he had been a slut this whole time… just fighting those urges…' Haruhiko decided it was time to train Misaki physically. **

**Misaki was sound asleep when Haruhiko woke up. He smiled as he looked down at that angelic face. It looked so peaceful so content. Haruhiko bent down and kissed him passionately, which caused Misaki to moan slightly in his sleep. Haruhiko pulled away before Misaki had a chance of waking up. **

**He had Tanaka prepare a really lavish breakfast and set it up in the bedroom. Misaki soon smelled the breakfast and woke up, smiling sweetly.**

**"Has Sebastian made breakfast? It smells so good I didn't notice how hungry I was." **

**The boy chuckled a bit. Haruhiko couldn't help but smile at how adorable Misaki was. A part of him just considered letting him eat the food… but he knew he couldn't.**

**Haruhiko sat on the bed and looked at Misaki. "I want you to be honest. What's more important to you? Me or your orgasms?"**

**Misaki looked away, because he didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to lie though. Who knew how Haruhiko would respond? But then again… what would he do if he didn't like the answer. Still, honesty is always best.**

**Misaki grew a bit shy before he sheepishly answered, "Please don't be upset, but my orgasms. I can't help it… Lately all I can think about is how good it feels when you're inside me." His face lit up as he said this.**

**Haruhiko smiled and pulled Misaki in for a passionate kiss, and Misaki immediately responded. Haruhiko reluctantly pushed Misaki back when he reached for Haruhiko's crotch.**

**"I made you love my cock… now I'm going to start making me most important. I don't know when you'll eat next… but I want you to know that only I can feed you. Only I can give you what you need." **

**Haruhiko got the rope he bought at the hardware store and tied Misaki up to the rails of the headboard. When he was done, he saw that Misaki's erection was already growing. "It doesn't take much anymore, does it?" Misaki didn't know if that was good or bad, so he simply looked away. All he hoped was that he wouldn't be hurt.**

**Haruhiko just started jerking him off. Misaki moaned loudly, loving every second of it because he knew that his orgasm would be close. He lasted a bit longer, close to a good 5 minutes. Soon, his cock started throbbing. "Usagi-san… I'm about to burst…" The second he told Haruhiko he was about to cum, the man stopped touching him. To make things worse, he even got off the bed and just stood there looking at the young brunet. Misaki went wide eyed, not understanding what was happening here. He didn't know what to do. Although he knew he was tied up, he started struggling nonetheless. **

**'I know I'm tied up. I know that there's no way I can possibly touch myself, but I have to try. All I need is to cum... and nothing else matters. Why is he being like this? After all the times I've made him cum?! Bastard!'**

**Haruhiko watched Misaki struggle. He watched for a good minute before Misaki started begging. "Please Usagi-san! Even if you don't want to do it anymore… just let me do it myself! Please, it's starting to hurt!"**

**Haruhiko hated seeing Misaki like this. Though, he couldn't help but notice how cute Misaki was when he was begging. Finally, he sighed and spoke. "No. I can't let you cum this time… I told you I need to make you care more about me than your orgasm." **

**Misaki pouted, but then stopped struggling and just lied there looking at Haruhiko. **

**"But this just hurts…"**

**"From now on you can only cum if I let you. You can only eat if I feed you. Drink if I raise the cup to your mouth. I need you to be more dependent on me."**

**"But I don't want to be a burden on you, Usagi-san! That's why, before we started being intimate and got distracted, I helped Sebastian with all the housework…"**

**Haruhiko took out a whip he got at the sex shop. He took his time taking it out of the box. God, these things were so difficult it was ruining the moment. For a moment, he thought it would've been much better if he had Tanaka bring him the whip unwrapped. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this awkward silence with Misaki as he unwrapped it. Normally, Haruhiko would always be efficient about these things, but lately he'd been slipping. **

**Finally, he got the whip undone. "It's from a sex shop so it shouldn't hurt you too much." First, he hit Misaki's right leg. "You only burden me when you don't return my love." He continuously whipped the same spot. After three hits, when Haruhiko was using all his power, Misaki started to tear.**

**9 minutes ago**

**"It hurts Usagi-san!" **

**Haruhiko continued to whip him all over his back and then the remaining leg. This went on for a good 15 minutes. Misaki was completely crying, unable to muffle his sounds of pain. **

**Finally, Haruhiko stopped and left the room. About a minute later, he came back with disinfectant and ointment. He approached Misaki and untied him carefully. First, he kissed all of Misaki's wounds. Misaki was furious, but he couldn't help but giggle as some spots were tickle spots. Finally, Haruhiko had kissed every wound, and he started applying disinfectant. **

**"I made sure not to let the wounds go too deep. I don't want you to need bandages… I'm treating them fast enough, so I doubt they'll scar." Once he was done with the disinfectant, he began applying the ointment. Misaki looked at him, utterly confused. **

**"Why did you hurt me like this? But now… you're being so gentle… and it doesn't hurt anymore."**

**Haruhiko pulled Misaki's face to his and kissed him once again. He then pulled away and gazed into Misaki's beautiful green eyes. Emitting a sigh, he spoke with the utmost seriousness. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never want you to be in any kind of pain, but I had to. I wanted to make you understand that if you're hurt I'll take care of you, but I didn't want to risk you actually being put in danger, so I did it myself."**

**For about a minute or two there was nothing but silence. Misaki stared at Haruhiko. 'He's insane, there's no doubt about it. Still, he doesn't seem too dangerous… or is it that I made him this way? All he's done since I met him… everything he's done has been with me in mind. No matter how misguided, his only crime is loving me and that he'd lose all sanity… and here I am, being selfish. I even started to let myself fall for his brother's kind words.' **

**Misaki sighed and leaned in to kiss Haruhiko. "Thank you for taking care of me, Usagi-san." **

**Soon though, despite the make out session, Misaki was beginning to starve. His stomach had been growling all day, but now it was much more promising. "Usagi-san, please… I'm so hungry. I don't really understand how I'm supposed to eat now."**

**Haruhiko had Tanaka replace the food on the cart continuously throughout the day as it got old. Finally, it was about 5 pm. Haruhiko took a plate of noodles from the cart and using his chopsticks he raised them to Misaki's mouth. "I want to feed you from now on, Misaki. Eventually I will have to go to work and you can feed yourself when I'm at work, but while I have this time to devote to you I want to feed you." Misaki ate hungrily, as if it was the best food he had ever tasted. The sensation of his hunger subsiding, he was getting aroused from being exposed to the cold breeze, and Haruhiko's 'kindness' was making Misaki feel love for Haruhiko. **

**At least Misaki interpreted this to be love. He smiled and once he had eaten enough, he started grinding against Haruhiko's thigh and kissing his neck.**

**"Usagi-san, I need you. It's been all day and I haven't been able to cum once… Please help me." He smiled and kissed his neck more. In response, Haruhiko smiled back and kissed Misaki passionately. He finally unbuckled his pants and undressed himself. Then, he used some leftover ointment as quick lubricant and immediately started thrusting inside of Misaki. The younger one winced a bit at the sudden impact, but quickly started grinding in rhythm with Haruhiko. Eventually, they even came together. Misaki panted and breathed heavily as he recovered from his climax. **

**That night, they both came three more times, either anally or by fellatio. After this, Misaki spent the rest of the night holding onto Haruhiko tightly, and cuddled with him through the night.**

**Haruhiko smirked as he held Misaki close. "Soon you'll fully love only me, Misaki."**

* * *

**A/N: Well if you're hear you made it through alive. I just wanted to thank all the people who have been reviewing since I wrote the story and I want to thank the people who just follow or favorite. Knowing that people like the story… it just really means a lot. So thanks and please keep it up!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I think at this point we pretty much understand the thinking behind everything Haruhiko is doing. So to mix it up. I'm going to show the emotion/mental training from Misaki's POV. I didn't think I needed to re do the last two chapters from his perspective. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Normal POV

Misaki had been very considerate of Haruhiko as of late. He hugged him and even initiated kisses. Still, Haruhiko wasn't satisfied. He wouldn't be satisfied with this sort of relationship. Misaki only cared about his orgasm, even still. The only change is that now he was fully aware of Haruhiko's feelings and was more loving. Whether Misaki was aware of it or not, the only feelings he had for Haruhiko were lust and pity.  
Haruhiko knew he was close to having Misaki. He left Misaki alone for one Sunday. He only had one week left before he had to work, but he couldn't leave until Misaki loved him.

Misaki's POV

I woke up at about 9am. At least I think that's what the alarm said. I decided to take a shower. It had been about three days since I last showered. That shower was just amazing. The shower head was so powerful and the body soap Haruhiko had gotten me made me smell like green apples. I don't why I loved it so much, but I guess I had felt so dirty for so long that this was a really purifying shower. Honestly, I wish I had savored it more than I did.

After 15 minutes I got out of the shower and dried off. There was a wide variety of all sorts of lotions and deodorants. I saw one lotion that was organic and made with pomegranate and honey. That seemed nice, so I rubbed it into my skin. I hadn't noticed how dry my skin had been. A lot of it was cracked, but fortunately after I checked in the mirror I had no scars or bruises. I had never been a superficial person, but lately all I could think about was being perfect otherwise Haruhiko wouldn't fuck me, and then I'd never cum again.

About two weeks ago or was it a month… I had completely lost track of time, but Akihiko kissed my forehead. At that time he was all I could think about. Then Haruhiko started shoving that dildo inside of me. I cried because I had thought that I wanted Akihiko to touch me from that day on. I loved him. At least I loved what he said to me, but then I started to love what Haruhiko did to me. It reminded me of when I first touched myself. I loved when I climaxed and I loved everything that happened from that point on.

I never wanted to see Akihiko again. He loved a much innocent version of myself, and I would never be that Misaki again.

Soon I was finished putting lotion on. I put on socks and a big off the shoulder shirt. Haruhiko left it there and I figured it I should wear it. Then I went downstairs and saw Haruhiko. I kissed his cheek and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It sent me to heaven. I sat in his lap and kissed him more. He started squeezing my ass, and I moaned immediately, thinking he would have me right here on the table, but then he just sat me down.

"Tanaka made breakfast. So please, eat up." He smiled sweetly. I nodded and just started to eat. It was all really good and I had no problem filling myself. It was tons of western foods like pancakes and omelettes and bacon. The pancakes had bananas in them… I liked those best.

I got full fairly quickly, probably because I stuffed myself so fast.

"Oh, thank you so much Sebastian. You cooked really well. Thank you too, Haruhiko. I'm so grateful for this meal."

Haruhiko's response surprised me greatly, especially since I thought I had been satisfying him enough… at least I thought I had been.

"You have no shame, do you Misaki?"

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Well I have just been thinking… You let my younger brother touch you at the book store, and it took you a few seconds to yell at him. You liked it, didn't you? Didn't you have to force yourself not to like it? And then there's the issue of when we were together a while ago… you ran away and then masturbated."

My face went completely white. Had I been that obvious? Haruhiko had known all this time… but he never said anything.

"I'm not even that mad about that, but still it does make me question the sort of person you are. You promised never to see him again… it only took you three weeks to break that promise, and I don't really know for sure that you haven't seen him more than that. So you're actually really dishonest, aren't you? After all that you've said about your parents and you never want to be a burden…. those were lies too, weren't they? You'd make me fall for you so you could take advantage of my wealth. I don't really care if you are doing the same to my brother, but it would show a pattern on your part."

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. I felt the tears starting to form. "I didn't lie about my parents… I told you the truth."

"Oh, you were telling the truth. Yet, all you are is a burden. All I've done since I met you is love you and put your best interests far ahead of my own. You've turned me into a mad man who stalks you and saves you from potential rapists! All I want is for you to love me back. Here I thought we had finally made some progress, but still all you want me for is my cock and your orgasm…"

Haruhiko stood up angrily. "That's enough. You can continue to stay here, but our romantic relationship is hereby terminated." He stormed out of the room, and I could hear him go to his room. I didn't even know what to think. I just kept replaying his words over and over again in my head.

Soon, I had reached the only conclusion. Haruhiko was right; he had been so kind to me. I was a horrible employee and he worked with me step by step until I fully understood how to do everything. He was so caring with me, so nice. He did save me from Sumi-san, and when my brother left he took me in.

Now that I think about it, there is no reason for him to do any of this for him to love me. No one else has ever loved me this much, not even my brother. No matter what he said, I knew he hated me for ruining his life, and I felt guilty for that every day. Still, Haruhiko didn't have to love me, but he did it anyway. His love for me turned him into this monster that beat me and raped me, but it didn't have to be that way. I knew that behind those blank eyes, there was a man that truly loved me.

And how did I repay his kindness? I decided to leave him for his brother.

By this point I was crying even harder and the tears couldn't stop. I had been so foolish. No matter how much Haruhiko had hurt me, I had hurt him worse. I had to make it up to him.

I went up to his room and knocked on the door. It was unlocked, so I went inside. I ran into his arms and held him. I wanted him and I kissed him passionately, even though tears still streamed down. He looked at me with mild confusion reflected in his eyes.

"Usagi-san! I have been so horrible, but please! I promise I'll be good. I love you too much to ever lose you. No one takes care of me like you and I was foolish before not to understand that how you treat me is only the truest love."

I kissed him more and more until he finally kissed me back. I moaned into his mouth. It was strange, but it felt like he kissed me for hours, licking my body all over and I tasted every bit of him. I couldn't help it, but I loved him so much. Without him even touching me that long I came. He licked me clean. I let him inside me and before he came I came again. He finally filled me up and then pulled out of me. That night he held me tightly and for the first night in a long time I wanted more than him inside me…

I wanted him to keep me in his arms just like this.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Haruhiko has successfully won Misaki. That's it. That's the end… **

**JK I know my life would be put in jeopardy if I left it like this. And rightfully so! Now Haruhiko has been fairly OOC this chapter. So just to clarify he's faking everything in this chapter just to mess with Misaki's head. And finally I know you have all been patient. I am thankful but you have waited long enough. I am happy to say that Akihiko is returning in the next chapter. So please review. My question is what would you do if you were Misaki? Let me know! **


	14. Chapter 13

_**For this chapter we are going back a bit to a month ago from Akihiko's POV leading up to the present where he finally sees Misaki. Also there's a deleted scene sort of.**_

**Akihiko's POV**

Misaki ran out of the book store and I could still feel how soft he felt in my arms. It was so perfect. This short time that I've spent with Misaki has made me forget all about my unrequited love for Takahiro. I still love him, but it's now truly platonic.

I left to my car and decided that I would have to have Misaki move in with me. I couldn't risk not seeing him for weeks after this. Sighing, I drove to the store. I just wanted to pick up a few things like cozy blankets flowers, chocolates, and whatever else I thought Misaki might like for when he'd move in.

The trip to the store was only a few minutes, twenty at the most. When I got home, I saw that I had a missed call from the mansion. Wow, could it be that Misaki had already called me? In my head, I had already begun planning how to forcibly remove him from Haruhiko's home.

-Akihiko's In-Mind Theatre-

I barge into the family manor, by means of kicking the door down. Tanaka sees how determined I am and stays out of my way. Haruhiko is still working late as usual and doesn't have time for Misaki and his needs.

As I walk up the stairs, I hear some sort of rustling and slight giggle. It must be Misaki, turning the pages as he reads the Kan. I smirk to myself as I had predicted that's what he would be doing. With each step up the stairs the intensity boils inside of me and I'm even more anxious to see him. Finally, I am upstairs and I walk down the hall to the bedroom I hear giggles emanating from.

When I open the door, I see Misaki lying down on his bed reading the Kan, just as I suspected. His shirt is half opened and reveals his smooth milky chest. Misaki looks at me and gasps. "Akihiko-san, what are you doing here?!"

I smirk and walk closer to the bed. My face leans closer to the teen's and I feel his breathing hitch. His naïve nature fuels me. "I'm taking what's mine."

Of course, at first he will protest. "No Akihiko-san, I wish to stay here."

"I never said I was asking you."

Without waiting for him to respond, I take the emerald eyed beauty into my arms bridal style and carry him past the threshold of the bedroom. He finally overcomes his shock and starts resisting. At this point, I pull him over my shoulder, using all my power to keep him close.

Tanaka opens the door and smiles sweetly, "It is just as much a pleasure as always to see you, Master Akihiko."

I just nod and smile back just as politely. It is always nice to see Tanaka, whether we speak or not. Finally, I get the teen into my car and strap him in. I know it's ridiculous, but still I use the child's lock so he can't escape. Then I hurry to get in the car, start it, and speed off before I even finish buckling my seatbelt or closing the door. Once we are off the property, I slow down again.  
Misaki stares at me. At first he glares, but then he glances down at my crotch. I meet his eyes with my peripheral vision. A smirk plays on my lips as I see the rose tint reach across his cheeks.

At a certain point we reach a red light and my eyes can't help but to stare at his full pink lips. My patience is wearing thin and I can't wait to arrive home. Instead, I turn right and keep driving until I reach a hotel.  
I get out and then let Misaki out of the car. His eyes are heavy, and he's obviously too sleepy to argue. As soon as I use my name and money to get a room we go to the elevator. Normally I don't take advantage of who I am for perks, but I really need Misaki.

Once we are in the elevator he loses a bit of balance and keeps fighting the urge to rest his head on my shoulders. I can't help but feel bad, but I also chuckle a bit to myself. As soon as we are behind closed doors, he won't be able remember how tired he has been. When the doors of the elevator open, I take his hand and lead him to the room. The second we are inside, he practically runs to the bed, wobbling a little out of tiredness. He falls flat with his face down into a pillow. I laugh more. He can't even comprehend how easy he's making it for me.

As I make my way to the bed, I reach out to touch him. I start by casually sliding my hand up his shirt and begin to massage his back. He moans a bit and says something. I lean in with the intent of pulling his head up and our lips will finally crash, but that is when my dream turns into a nightmare because I finally hear what he said.

"Haruhiko..."

-End of Akihiko's In-Mind Theatre-

Soon, I snapped out of the day dream. That was bad enough, but it wouldn't ruin my resolve. If Misaki chose Haruhiko that is one thing, but I wouldn't let fear prevent me from at least trying to have my blossom.

I finally remembered in all my thoughts that I have to call the house back. This goal is thwarted when I got a call on my cell. It was from Haruhiko. It definitely caught me off guard, because he never calls. We only have each other's numbers out of familial obligation.

I sigh and answer, "Hello."

Haruhiko's voice is as cold as always, "Akihiko, I know we don't speak to each other, and do believe me when I say that I have no intention of this conversation being any longer than it has to be."

"Then, spit out what you want."

"To be blunt, Misaki is tired of you harassing him. Quite frankly, it's pathetic. He is happy with me, but how can our relationship move forward with your steadily increasing interference? I told him of your feelings for Takahiro. We both agree that it is truly despicable on your part to try and use Misaki as a replacement."

No! He had to be lying. Misaki would never say anything like this. Misaki fears Haruhiko, and if he did say this it was only to stop Haruhiko's wrath. I would to finally confront him about when I saw Misaki's bruises.

"Oh? Relationship, is that what you wish to call it? I saw the bruises on Misaki's back. Whether he loves me or not yet, it will be a welcome change from your harsh hand. I am not using Misaki. It is my belief I had to meet Takahiro first so that I could love Misaki in the most pure-hearted way. And we met today in person at the bookstore. He let me kiss him. Surely he wouldn't if his heart was yours."

That had to work. Haruhiko would be caught off guard at the mention of the bruises, and he couldn't have known about the bookstore. Even if I only kissed his forehead that's enough to infuriate Haruhiko, but still I would let him assume that it was more. Misaki was mine, and Haruhiko had to understand that.

However, instead of giving in, he just laughed. "One would think a smut writer like you wouldn't be so foolish. Despite the sweet gentle side of Misaki that I love, there is a much darker side to him behind closed doors. He insists that I am as rough as possible, he even insists I use toys. If I work late and can't appease him he has to touch himself. Sometimes, he is so overcome with lust I wake up to him forcing myself in his mouth, begging for me to take him."

It was in this moment my heart dropped. How could my blossom, the same boy who yelled after a short embrace, be so rough? I was ashamed to say that right then, along with sadness, I also started feeling a new kind of lust for Misaki.

Haruhiko continued, "Even so, Misaki is still the purest of heart. And for this reason, he is too nervous to tell you. When his attempt at the bookstore failed, he called, apologizing profusely as he felt he had betrayed me. Because of these attempts of yours to steal Misaki, at this point feels it is necessary that I intervene on his behalf. If you truly love Misaki, which I doubt, you would leave him to be happy with me."

Haruhiko hung up. I stared at the phone for a bit. After that, I put the phone back and sighed. More than that, I even screamed. I screamed louder than ever before. After that, I just sat on my couch and sighed. Haruhiko had won…and what could I do to stop it? Nothing, I was defeated.

I spent the next three weeks and wrote quickly. A new story was born: My Brother's Blossom. It was everything that I wanted to happen, but no matter what I did, I kept writing the same ending. Whether I took the blossom by force or bribe the current owner enough to give it to me, one problem constantly occurred…

A blossom can't grow once you pull it from its roots.

* * *

**A/N: So we are really nearing the end. Just a thing I looked up what Misaki means and there were like three meanings. But I went with the one that said Misaki means beautiful blossom. I don't know that it's all that relevant or will affect your reading experience I just thought I'd share. Akihiko will be seeing Misaki again at least by the end of the chapter if not sooner. I don't know exactly. But please brace yourself. Even though Haruhiko lied about sex with an insatiable Misaki at this point in the story please remember Misaki is completely different. Let's see if Akihiko can tell? **

**Questions of the Chapter: If your enemy was dating the love of your life and went into graphic detail about their sex life. Would you be heartbroken or slightly aroused? Or both?**

**I'd also like to say thank you so much for reviews. Reviews are what inspire to me keep going, because reviews give me a guarantee that people are reading. If even just one person is reading I try to keep going. Although sometimes I just run out of ideas. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

Normal POV

Akihiko had, unfortunately, lost all resolve as far as claiming Misaki for himself. If he was happy, how could Akihiko interfere? Akihiko currently just spent all his time writing his book. This book had become his life. The only life he could have was with Misaki and a phone call ended that life. Still, he could only write. He just lied to himself and let the worlds flow out. If he didn't think about it too much, he didn't have to remember Misaki all that consciously.

If it wasn't for Aikawa, he would've just died of starvation. She kept coming over every day, because every day he had a new chapter finished.

She had brought over some boxed sushi. He was sitting on the couch eating a bit, though he kept his new frown on his face.

"Will you stop pouting? You've been writing so much lately. This book might even win an award! Besides that, you look awful. When's the last time you showered?"

He faked a smile. "Happy?" With that, he completely ignored the showering question. He wanted Misaki back badly, but that was part of the problem; Misaki was never really his to begin with.  
While Aikawa was here she could at least make herself useful. "If you loved someone that was currently taken, what would you do?" the author asked quietly.

Aikawa lit up. "Like your story! I knew the blossom had something to do with your love life! Well, no matter what fate is fate! You can't help it when you fall in love, so just do whatever it takes to ensure that your love is yours! And then bring when your lips crash-"

Once she had given him all that he needed to hear he blocked out the progressively more sexual things she started saying. It was too painful to think of Misaki. Even fantasizing about him was too painful, because it just reminded him of the truth. There really wasn't all that much that Akihiko could do. He felt completely dead inside. At one point, he had tried to just sleep through the pain, but sleeping only made things worse.

With his eyes shut, he just envisioned everything Haruhiko had said coming true. He could hear Misaki beg for his brother's touch. How could the innocent gentle boy he loved be as masochistic as Haruhiko had deemed him to be?

It didn't matter either way; he loved Misaki and nothing seemed to change that. The time that he had spent with Misaki had made him forget all about the feelings he had for Takahiro. He couldn't even call it love anymore.

All those years that he had spent wishing for a relationship were more of an obsession than anything else. He'd never confessed to Takahiro, yet he'd confessed to Misaki immediately. He had only seen him formally once for a weekend at his brother's house. Then, after he had been on the phone with Misaki for barely anytime at all, the words practically shot out of his mouth like a cannonball.

They had barely spoken, yet still Akihiko remembered everything Misaki had ever said. As Aikawa continued her aimless fangirl ramblings, he lay back and started thinking. He thought about everything Misaki had ever said to him. The only solace he had before he remembered that the memories had caused the heartbreak in the first place.

His eyes widened as he remembered something faintly…

_"Once I start crying I can't stop, no matter what!"_

Misaki had said that? When would he have said that? Was that real or was he going insane? He fought to remember. It brought him to the night of Takahiro's wedding. He thought it was random, but then he felt his heart beat rapidly. How could he have forgotten? It was the true moment he fell in love with Misaki. In his effort to forget the pain Takahiro gave him, he had tried to forget that entire night. By doing that, he had blocked out Misaki.

That night he had been drinking the entire time. He had headed out and wanted to leave the wedding, but he had to wait a bit until he had sobered up. He didn't want to die; he still wanted to live.

Soon, he heard footsteps approaching, accompanied with hiccups. The footsteps were out of sync, clearly someone intoxicated. He turned to see a pale brunet wobbling towards him. Shortly after that, the teen hung on to a streetlight pole. Akihiko quickly discerned that it was the best man. God, he had done such a terrible job with the toast. He was even clumsy walking down the aisle before Takahiro. The last thing that kid needed was alcohol.

Akihiko was too distraught to put on a façade for the kid. He just glared at him. "What do you want?"

Misaki stuttered a bit. "W-well… I just… I just wanted to clear my head a bit… I felt a bit embarrassed." He looked up at the older man with a glossy sort of look. The moonlight especially complemented the emerald eyes. He smiled until he noticed the pained expression on the man's face. "Are you ok?" Although he had managed to control his slurring, he was still punctuating each sentence with a hiccup.

Akihiko smirked, not thinking anything of it. "Fine, I'll just tell you. It's not like you'll remember in the morning." And so it began…he told the teen all of his feelings for Takahiro, and how long they had gone unnoticed. He was going to keep going when he heard sniffling. He looked at the boy wiping his eyes. It made him feel mildly horrified….why was he crying? Really, his main concern was he just felt tears weren't at all necessary and he had no idea what the kid's problem was.

"Misaki… what's wrong?"

"It's just that you loved him so much. So much… Takahiro showed me the gifts you got him all the time. I always heard about his best friend Usagi. I always…. I always thought that a friend so wonderful could never really exist… but you. You loved him all this time. And you were here watching everyone celebrate your heartbreak." He sniffled more. "I've never been so upset with Nii-chan!"

Akihiko looked at the boy. Those tears were meant for him. Misaki cried for him. Akihiko walked up to the boy and held him close. With his deep voice, he spoke softly, "Don't cry anymore, Misaki."  
Misaki embraced him, but was still crying. "Once I start crying I can't stop, no matter what!"  
Akihiko just needed the kid to stop crying; it was horrible to see. He sighed and in the heat of the moment, he leaned in and kissed him. Then, he pulled away and softly wiped off the remaining tears. "There. You stopped."  
Misaki went wide eyed and just stared at him for the longest time. He didn't even blink once. He blushed and he definitely seemed to enjoy it. Still, he didn't want to show it.

"BAKA!" And he ran away, tripped twice, and stormed back sooner.

* * *

Akihiko smiled and walked back to his place. Once he arrived he just passed out on the floor. He was lucky to have made it home at all. He didn't really remember the night that well. Misaki must have completely forgotten too. Otherwise he would've brought it up, wouldn't he?

Akihiko sat up, still ignoring Aikawa. He was now determined more than ever to get Misaki back. He had to have kissed Misaki first. Misaki's reaction wasn't because he was male, at least not right away. He also kept his mouth closed, but he had seemed to like it as he made no attempt to pull away. It was Misaki's first kiss ever…and it had been with Akihiko. He smiled at the thought; he had been right to love Misaki.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Usami Family manor, Haruhiko has been on cloud 9 for the past week. He had never imagined that he could dominate Misaki, but what he loved about him was how he never put up too much of a fight. Haruhiko was pretty sure that he had taken care of his brother's resolve, but that still wouldn't last if Misaki had even the tiniest bit of feelings left for Akihiko.

He decided to just deal with the situation head on.

As he got ready for his first day back at the office, Misaki was giving him fellatio as Haruhiko was straightening his tie. Misaki was using a lot of force and in the past few weeks Misaki had mastered the art of deep throating. He was proud of his achievement and was sure that his lover would be most pleased with him. Misaki was taken aback at what Haruhiko said to him.  
"I think you still have feelings for Akihiko."

Misaki pulled the cock out of his mouth and looked up at the man, truly and genuinely confused. "Akihiko-san? No, I apologized for that already. It was a mistake; I love you and only you, Usagi-san."  
Haruhiko nodded and pulled Misaki up. He started to pull his pants up, because he had to leave for work. "I'm inviting Akihiko and it will test your feelings. Then we can settle this once and for all."

Misaki looked at him and nodded. "Whatever you want Usagi-san." Haruhiko nodded and stood up.  
"I'll be going to work. I'll call Akihiko today and make arrangements."

Misaki sighed and once Haruhiko was gone, he started helping Tanaka clean up the breakfast that was wasted. He sighed and started thinking about Akihiko. He hadn't seen him in so long, and he hadn't even thought about him. After all, he was really trying to forget about him for Haruhiko. He thought he had been so successful, even shutting out all emotions, but as soon as he heard his name all progress had been erased.

It was as if all his desires that he had suppressed had awoken within him, and now Haruhiko was going to bring them together. Misaki had to be strong. He had to resist to pass this test.

The whole time he had wanted to be mad at Akihiko. He was just using him to replace Takahiro. It's the only thing that made sense, but he didn't care. Even if it was true, Misaki couldn't believe that. No matter how much he repeated it in his head. When Akihiko had looked at him, Misaki couldn't see anyone but himself in those violet eyes that he longed to see again.

Still, Misaki had been a burden and selfish all his life. In this one manner, he'd resist his love for Akihiko and satisfy Haruhiko.

Later in the afternoon, Haruhiko finally decided to call Akihiko while he was on his lunch break.

"Hello Akihiko. I want you to visit for dinner tomorrow night, or you can even come earlier if you want to. I won't be there, but I don't mind when you arrive. Misaki will take care of you until I get home."

Akihiko had answered the phone only to hear this invitation. Haruhiko had to be really cocky. The last time that they had spoken Haruhiko never wanted Akihiko to come near, now he was even going to let him be alone. No, something must had happened in the last three weeks. Otherwise, Haruhiko wouldn't be so cocky. Akihiko never told Haruhiko his feelings had changed. What could have happened? Either way, Akihiko accepted the invitation. Whatever had happened was irrelevant.

By the time Akihiko left the house, he would have his blossom's love back!

* * *

A/N: So thank you for sticking by me for all these chapters. This story is soon coming to a close. The next chapter will have a solution and then there will be an epilogue. I'm already brainstorming my next fanfiction, but thanks a lot for all the reviews. I appreciate all of them. So my question for this chapter... What do you think is going to happen during this dinner? Why is Haruhiko so cocky? Does he really think he has Misaki so trained he would never leave? How will Akihiko and Misaki act when they see each other? I always ask multiple questions. So just answer whatever you want if you answer at all. Either way, I just like reading what you guys think. Bye for now!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Normal POV

It was time for the big meeting. For the first time in a month Akihiko would get to visit Misaki. He always made an effort to look good, but today he put forth even more of an effort. He spent a long time in the shower, scrubbing every crevice of his skin. No one had ever been cleaner. He thought it might have been overkill, but he used some designer Michel Germain body wash, Sexual. On top of that, he even used the matching body lotion, face cream and cologne. No one had ever smelled manlier than he did.

After showering, he started to detangle and brush his hair. The gorgeous silver locks gently draped over one of his violet colored eyes. He didn't mind his silver hair as it brought out his eyes much more. He smiled, and then put on a lavender shirt, along with his favorite yellow tie. He was careful to tie it neatly. It looked perfect and he finished off the outfit with a light grey vest. He smiled, very pleased with his appearance, and he was pretty sure Misaki would be too.

Even though he wasn't expected at the family manor for a good 5 hours, he had to see Misaki. He left the house immediately. Luckily there was no traffic, so using the freeway made the whole drive there a good 30 minutes. Once he'd reached the estate, he parked his car and walked to the door. He knocked three times and soon Tanaka opened the door.

"Ah welcome, Young Master. It is so good to see you."

Akihiko smiled and the two exchanged a few pleasantries. Tanaka then led Akihiko inside. Once again, just like all that time ago when he had first seen Misaki in the kitchen, the boy was there again. This time he was washing dishes. He looked so adorable; bent over and with no doubt scrubbing out some dried up food. Akihiko couldn't help but stare at Misaki's firm backside. He saw the strings of the apron synching his waist. Akihiko wanted to wrap his arms around him as tightly as the strings, so he carefully moved closer and cleared his throat.

Misaki turned around to see the male, not expecting him to come so soon. His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the plate in the sink. It was a miracle the plate didn't break.

Akihiko wasted no time and immediately walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Misaki, I missed you so much. I have been waiting so long to see you."

Needless to say, the older male was surprised when the teen pushed him away, though he really shouldn't have been after what Haruhiko had told him over the phone. Love might not conquer all immediately.

"Akihiko-san, get off of me! Don't touch me." Misaki looked away, but was still holding his sides. He always loved Akihiko's touch. It took everything in his power to resist. He couldn't be a burden to Haruhiko anymore, and this test would prove that he was worthy of Haruhiko. He loved Haruhiko! He kept telling himself that, but he still was clutching his sides as he didn't want Akihiko's touch to fully fade.

Akihiko walked closer, confused. "Why? I can't stop… I love you. Haruhiko told me about you two, but I don't believe it."

Misaki turned to face him. "It doesn't matter what you believe. That's how it is… I don't want anything to do with you." His breath was heavy and his face was flushed. He finally released his sides. Akihiko looked at him.

"You can say that all you want, but I don't believe it. Why do you stay with Haruhiko? What does he have on you? You say you don't want me, but your actions say the complete opposite."

Misaki glared and walked a bit further away. "No! If anything, I hate you! Haruhiko has done nothing but take care of me, and how do I repay him? By causing him pain! I don't deserve kindness, but he takes care of me anyway! I should've died…not my parents!" He sank to the floor, sobbing.

Akihiko ran to him and hugged him tightly. "No, it's not your fault! Stop saying that! You deserve love more than anyone! Even if it's not with me, I know Haruhiko and he doesn't deserve you! He doesn't treat you right. I saw those bruises, even if neither of you will admit it. He's hurting you. I can't stand to see you like this." He pulled the boy even closer. "Leave with me. I'll put you up in an apartment…whatever you want. I love you Misaki, so please stop crying."

Misaki was still whimpering and sniffling. "Once… I start crying I can-"

His words were interrupted as Akihiko pulled his chin up to his and crashed his lips against the teen's. After three seconds, he pulled away. "You don't remember, but I stopped your tears before, Misaki."

As expected, Misaki stopped crying and looked at him. It was as if in a moment, all his love burst out at once and he kissed him with a deep passion. Akihiko wrapped his arms around him. This kiss was long overdue. They had only ever embraced before.

Misaki was still sweet, but Haruhiko had unleashed a new side of himself… a truly insatiable lust. He shoved his tongue inside Akihiko's mouth and started undressing himself as he was trained to. He started sucking on Akihiko's neck. Akihiko was so taken aback by the roughness it was almost difficult to keep up.

Soon they were both undressed and Akihiko was able to catch up with Misaki's pace. He had always thought that their first time would be gentle, but this was far from it. Misaki pushed him down on the floor. Saliva still connected their mouths as Misaki broke the kiss. Akihiko pouted a bit as he loved how soft his lips were. They tasted amazing.  
Disappointment disappeared as Misaki took hold of Akihiko's erection, pumping it steadily. A moan came from the boy's lips when Akihiko circled a finger around his entrance and pushed it in. The movements around his cock quickened and he finger-fucked Misaki hard, abusing his sweet spot.  
"Yes, more!" Misaki pleaded and two more fingers slipped inside him, stretching his tight ass. Akihiko could feel the pre-cum oozing from the tip of his erection, watching in bliss as Misaki smeared it all over his length.  
When he felt that the boy was ready, Akihiko removed the digits. He looked up at the teen and groaned as he watched Misaki impale himself with Akihiko's hardened member.

Misaki's head jerked back and he moaned. "Ah…kimochi! Kimochi!" Akihiko groaned even more as Misaki continued bouncing up and down his cock. He felt Misaki's walls tightening against him.

"Ah, Misaki… you're so tight! It's so hot inside you."

Misaki's eyes were rolling back. His mouth was salivating and some drool even slid down his chin. This cock was so much better than Haruhiko's. It was 9 inches of thick, uncircumcised flesh. Misaki's weeping member was harder than it had ever been before. He could barely even fathom the idea that he could speak properly. "Ah! Kimochi! Kimochi!" He officially only knew that term, at least in this moment. He loved Akihiko's cock! It was absolute and total perfection. No cock could ever satisfy him more.

Akihiko watched Misaki tremble, his own member kissing the boy's prostate. He started thrusting in rhythm with Misaki's movement, moaning louder and louder. Soon they both came at the same time. Misaki burst and the white fluid hit Akihiko's face. Akihiko came and filled Misaki's insides with his love juice.

Akihiko carefully pushed Misaki off his length and tried to catch his breath. Misaki, on the other hand, was ruthless and started to kiss Akihiko more. "Ah… Usagi-san! More."

The author grinned and hugged Misaki tightly before kissing him back. "Now who's the real Usagi?" He asked, smirking.

The two continued to make love for hours. Tanaka had walked downstairs and caught them, but only chuckled and walked back upstairs. Haruhiko was at work, not worrying at all. Really, he was far too cocky for his own good.

"Hmm, the boy is probably crushing Akihiko's heart at this very moment."

Little did he know that the situation at home was entirely different.

* * *

A/N: Alright you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm really glad that so many people have liked it. Thank you very much. It's the most response I've ever gotten for a story. It's really been encouraging to hear. This is the last chapter the next will be the epilogue and it will explain what happened next. Until then, Love Ya!


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Haruhiko arrived home late that night. He expected to see a lot of things. Haruhiko had assumed that Akihiko would have left the house early once Misaki thoroughly rejected him. He had a wide smiled plastered on his face the entire day, in fact. It was the most approachable he had ever been in his entire career. He even decided to go out with some people for drinks after work. The whole time at the bar, the men kept talking about how much they loved this new Haruhiko. They all readily assumed he finally got laid, to which, Haruhiko neither agreed nor denied.

Haruhiko loved Misaki, in his own way. His only flaw was that he didn't properly understand how to love anyone. However, he was convinced that Misaki was now happy to be with him. In this regard, Haruhiko was truly arrogant.

He arrived to the front door of the manor and unlocked it. He stepped inside and looked around. It was clean, but he didn't hear anything. Where the hell was Misaki?

"Misaki!"

He continued walking around the house and looked for _his_ Misaki. Evidently, he had come home later than expected. Even Tanaka was asleep. He went to his bedroom. Perhaps Misaki had fallen asleep. He looked inside to see a few loose clothes on the floor. He looked in the closet and saw lots of Misaki's things were gone and so was his suitcase. He looked on the bed and saw and envelope.

**_Usagi-san, _**

**_I am so sorry to leave you like this. I try very hard to put other people's feelings ahead of my own. But today, I couldn't anymore and had to be selfish. I'm so sorry. I will always appreciate everything that you've done for me. _**

**_Misaki._**

**The Next Morning**

The two had settled into Akihiko's house by about 12am last night. It was now 11am and Akihiko was still asleep. Misaki giggled and smiled at how peaceful he looked. He decided to start looking around. Once he had found his way around pretty well he decided prepare a little breakfast for them.

He worked very hard to make a traditional breakfast: A traditional Japanese-style breakfast consists of steamed rice, miso soup and tamagoyaki*. It was simple but he thought it'd be nice to have breakfast together.

He had just finished setting the table when Akihiko came downstairs. Misaki made the mental note that the novelist was not at all a morning person. He sat down and glared at the food in front of him. He had the darkest aura.

"Aki-san, I made you breakfast. I thought it'd be fun for us to eat together."

Akihiko took a few bites of food and a smile slowly grew on his face. He looked up at Misaki, who was eagerly awaiting to see what Akihiko thought about the food.

"I have never really had breakfast with someone like this before. It's nice. From now on, we'll always have breakfast and dinner together."

Misaki nodded and smiled. "Ah Aki-san, I am so glad that you like it." He sat down and started eating.

"Aki-san?"

"Oh I'm sorry should I call you something different? I j-"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand and led him upstairs. "You're too cute Misaki."

"Ah! Aki-san wha-"

Misaki was thrown on to the bed where the older man pounced on him. Their lips collided and Misaki never wanted the kiss to end. Tiny, soft moans escaped his mouth.

"You sound so cute, Misaki."

"Ah… Don't say that… it's embarrassing for you to say that…"

Akihiko smirked, he would never stop saying that.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Wow it's finished. We have made it a long time. It's been more than three months since I started it. I like to think I was pretty fast in uploading. We did hit a bit of a snag for a bit. But thank you so much! I really appreciate all this support. I hope that you liked your time with me. I do plan to write more Junjou Fanfiction. I am currently Brainstorming a Hatsukoi Fanfiction. I don't know when either of those stories will be uploaded. I have recently begun writing three fanfictions. My first time with the Death Note and Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler fandoms. I am going to be uploading each story once three chapters are finished. Currently the Black Butler: Utterly Unjustified is online. I don't know if that's really relevant information for you. But if you like SebxCiel yaoi and LightxL Then pretty please continue to give me your support. I don't know when I'll hear from you guys again. But I really really do appreciate all of you guys. Each review truly puts a smile on my face, no matter how critical.


End file.
